Plaga
by realswobby
Summary: j.w. Ciężkie czasy dla miłości, klimaty katastroficzne... :p
1. Chapter 1

**- I -**

Z człowieka potrafi wyleźć prawdziwa bestia, to fakt. Co tam jedna – zło, trafiając na podatny grunt, mnoży się w zastraszającym tempie. Przekonano się o tym naocznie wczesnym latem w okolicach East City, gdzie poczęła się Plaga. Miał już wtedy szesnaście lat. Kilka miesięcy temu za sprawą pewnego inicjatora ruszyła rosnąca lawina zdarzeń, a teraz musiała znaleźć się jakaś grupa ludzi, która zdołała otworzyć Bramę Piekieł. Inaczej nie mógł sobie tego wytłumaczyć.

Drżał jak liść na wietrze. Dosłownie. Stwory będące niewątpliwie chimerami – prawdopodobnie efekty niekontrolowanego łańcucha reakcji alchemicznych, o których dotąd jedynie czytał w bajkach – osiągały ponadnaturalne formy i rozmiary, od „zwykłych" mieszańców wielkości psa po dziwaczne hybrydy powalające drzewa i domy. Trudno uwierzyć w coś takiego, kiedy samemu jeszcze niczego się nie widziało, jednak te tony raportów, które nieustannie przeglądał, nie mogły kłamać. Ani ludzie przekazujący najnowsze wieści, najczęściej jednak milczący świadkowie wydarzeń, gdyż żadne słowa nie mogły oddać tego, co widzieli. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w ich przeżarte strachem oczy, by nie mieć wątpliwości, że Piekło rzeczywiście zapłonęło na ziemi – i to tak blisko, niemalże u samych drzwi…

On, Al i Winry byli akurat w Rush Valley, gdy to się zaczęło. Cały zagrożony teren – prawie wszystkie południowo-wschodnie prowincje, także dawny Ishvar – objęto przymusowym przesiedleniem. Oni zostali. Ruszyła powszechna mobilizacja Armii oraz państwowych alchemików, zdarzali się także ochotnicy. Jednak było za mało czasu. Tak wielkich mas ludności nie da się przenieść w jeden dzień. By uniknąć zastoju i paniki, musiano ograniczyć ruch na drogach, co i tak nie powstrzymało wielu przed wędrówką na oślep. W Rush Valley została większość mieszkańców. Stratedzy wojenni przewidywali, że miasto, ze swoim położeniem wśród gór i kanionów, stanie się niebawem twierdzą stojącą na drodze największej fali Plagi, zmierzającej do centrum kraju. Zgodnie uznali obronę tego miejsca za jeden z priorytetów całej – nie wahał się użyć tego słowa – wojny. Oczywiście informacja wyciekła i trafiła do ogółu, co raczej nie ucieszyło nikogo… może z wyjątkiem protetyków.

Wezwano go, jako państwowego alchemika, do służby – do obrony Rush Valley. Al niczego nie musiał, jednak zrobił, co oczywiste. Uznając się za ochotnika, ruszył śladem brata. Szybko znalazł sobie zajęcie. Podjął się wykonania solidnego muru okalającego miasto, a także systemu pomysłowych pułapek, by jak najbardziej utrudnić chimerom dostęp do mieszkańców. Dzięki temu, że nie posiadał łatwo męczącego się ciała, mógł osiągać naprawdę imponujące rezultaty.

Wybitnych alchemików było jak na lekarstwo. Ledwie parę godzin później pojawił się blady jak płótno przełożony i podał mu odpieczętowaną kopertę. Kolejny rozkaz. Ma przybyć do oddalonej o parę kilometrów na wschód mieściny, gdzie zdecydowano się stawić Pladze pierwszy, zorganizowany opór. Na najdalej wysuniętą, najsłabszą linię obrony.

Sam.

.

.

.

Była noc. Od ogłoszenia alarmu minęły cztery dni.

Naprawdę niewiele trzeba, by wywrócić świat do góry nogami.

Ed westchnął i przetarł lewą dłonią oczy, zmęczone czytaniem w nikłym świetle gazowej lampki. Powinien położyć się i usnąć, powinien odpocząć, jednak chciał też przejrzeć wszystkie walające się po stołach papiery, a jeszcze tyle tego zostało…

Wokół zupełna cisza, jedynie wiatr delikatnie napierający na płócienne ściany obszernego, wojskowego namiotu. Wszyscy zainteresowani tematem już dawno poszli, on nie potrafił. Jeszcze nie widział całej reszty. Na pewno coś przeoczono, a on musiał to odkryć, musiał odkryć jakiś znak, szczegół, powiązanie – cokolwiek – coś, co rzuciłoby więcej światła na ten piekielny, rozrastający się i pochłaniający rzeczywistość mrok. Raporty bogato opatrzone komentarzami i zdjęciami niewiele w tym pomagały, wręcz przeciwnie.

Wokół cisza, lecz w nim krew szalała, a serce i tętna waliły jak młotem.

Z treści dokumentów wyłaniał się obraz beznadziei i rozpaczy, niemal niewysłowionej tragedii. Panika ogarnęłaby każdego żyjącego szarą codziennością człowieka po lekturze tych materiałów. Nic dziwnego, że ich nie ujawniono. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chimery albo się rozmnażają – co jest niemożliwe – albo wręcz pojawiają znikąd i to w błyskawicznym tempie. Teoria co do Bramy Piekieł wydawała się zatem nawet prawdopodobna… pomijając oczywiście kwestię wiary w coś takiego jak Piekło.

Tereny dotknięte Plagą przypominały wyścielone trupami i gruzami pobojowiska. Bestie rozrywały ofiary na strzępy z niewytłumaczalną, przerastającą rozum zajadłością, przy czym rzadko zdarzało się, żeby ciała były pożerane. Żadnych rannych, prawie żadnych ocalałych – potwory szerzyły strach, śmierć i zniszczenie, nie szczędząc nikogo.

Przełknął ślinę. Niektóre zdjęcia przedstawiały żywe osobniki lub nawet całe stada, jednak zawsze z bezpiecznej odległości. Wiele można by powiedzieć o ich twórcach bądź twórcy, lecz talentu i pomysłowości w doborze gatunków oraz sposobów ich łączenia z całą pewnością im – lub jemu – nie brakuje.

Diabła za skórą najwyraźniej także.

Chimery stojące najdalej od obiektywu wydawały się wręcz absurdalnie ogromne. Jednakże NIKT tych zdjęć nie fałszował. Sprawdzano.

- Niech to… jasna cholera… - wyszeptał.

To, przed czym uciekał w ostatnich dniach znów go dopadło, sprawiając niemal fizyczny ból. Cały spięty, wbił drżące pięści w stół; metal szorował po drewnianym blacie. Oddech urywał się i przyspieszał… nie, nie może na to pozwolić…

Jeśli wierzyć ludziom obserwującym poczynania wroga, to już jutro te obrazki rodem z koszmaru okażą się rzeczywistością. Na razie broniła się jeszcze przed tą wiedzą jakaś rozpaczliwa, dziecinna nadzieja, chwytająca się znanego dotąd świata jak tonący brzytwy. Lecz już jutro – oby tylko nie w nocy! – Plaga dotrze do miasteczka, a żądne krwi chimery, jak rozpędzone stado tratujące wszystko na swojej drodze, zabiją każdego… - zabiją też i jego.

Żadnych złudzeń. Wszyscy mówili o walce, taktyce, wszelkich staraniach, lecz tak naprawdę szykowali się bardziej na śmierć niż zwycięstwo – widział to. Sam też nie potrafił, mimo że bardzo tego pragnął, dostrzec choć cienia realnej szansy na powodzenie. Te diabelskie hordy nie powstrzymałyby nawet mityczne przepaście Tartaru!

Już dobre kilka minut trwał tak pochylony, z opuszczoną głową i zaciśniętymi szczękami. Patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś ponad stosami papierów, usiłował bezskutecznie coś znaleźć, czegoś się uczepić, więc zamknął oczy i skupił się na tym całym sobą. Z sykiem wdychał i wydychał powietrze.

Jednakże lęk nieustannie żywił się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi.

Przede wszystkim: co robić? Jak przeżyć? Żaden sposób nie wydawał się wystarczający i właściwy. Jedyna szansa na milion… jak tego nie spieprzyć?

I nie chodziło tu tylko o ucieczkę przed własnym, grożącym mu cierpieniem i śmiercią. To nowa myśl, nagła, choć oczywista, uderzyła z doznaniem przeszywającym na wskroś każdą komórkę ciała, drażniącym każdy, najmniejszy nerw, co do jednego – to ona, a po niej kolejne sprawiły, że poczuł wreszcie to pieczenie pod powiekami, a ręce rozluźniły się i opadły wzdłuż boków, osłabione, bezradne wobec TAKIEJ fali rozpaczy…

Jak przetrwać i pokonać Plagę?! Uratować niewinnych?! Pomyślał o Alu, marzącym o odzyskaniu swojego ciała, o Winry, będącej żywym wspomnieniem i nadzieją, zaproszeniem do dawnego, normalnego życia… O wszystkich ludziach obecnych w jego świecie, wspierających i pomagających mu w każdej sytuacji… Jak ocalić tych, których…

.

.

.

Z obawą i ciekawością zerknęła przez odsłonięte wejście do wnętrza wielkiego namiotu, skąd dobywał się szum gorączkowych dyskusji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w jednym miejscu tylu wojskowych naraz. Mimo to chciała podejść bliżej, lecz nim uczyniła choć jeden krok, na jej ramieniu wylądowała ciężka, męska dłoń. Strażnik w mundurze Armii nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

Nie cofnęła się, gdyż w jednej chwili dostrzegła w najbardziej oddalonym kącie pomieszczenia, wśród ludzi zebranych wokół stołu znajomy, czerwony płaszcz z symbolem Alchemii – wężem przybitym do krzyża – oraz jasne włosy zaplecione w warkoczyk. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, a usta drgnęły w nerwowym uśmiechu.

Odwrócony tyłem nie widział, że przyszła, dopóki nie zaczął czegoś mówić do stojącego obok niego, znanego jej mężczyzny. Wtedy jakby wyczuł na sobie czyjeś przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zauważył ją.

.

.

.

- Nie możemy znowu popełnić tego błędu! – zagrzmiał major Alex Louis Armstrong, spoglądając z góry na wszystkich zebranych jak na bandę niesfornych dzieciaków. – Trzeba bronić naszych armat za wszelką cenę, bez nich jesteśmy na straconej pozycji…

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale przecenia pan ich znaczenie w walce z Plagą – wtrącił spokojnie mężczyzna ze zbyt skomplikowanym nazwiskiem, by je zapamiętać. – Owszem, przydają się w początkowej fazie, lecz nie są one w stanie powstrzymać takiej szarży.

- W znaczącym stopniu osłabiają siły wroga! To dzięki nim żołnierze mają przynajmniej szansę na przeżycie! Nie zamierzam posyłać ich na pewną śmierć!

Ed oderwał wzrok od mapy i zerknął na majora. To potężnie zbudowane przez naturę uosobienie łagodności i wrażliwości od wczoraj zmieniło się niemal nie do poznania.

Trudno się dziwić. On także się zmienił.

- Nas wszystkich czeka pewna śmierć, jeśli znaczna część ludzi nie odda swojego życia za pozostałych – tłumaczył mężczyzna prawie pogodnym tonem, lecz jego ponurych, ciemnobrązowych oczu nie rozpaliła najmniejsza iskierka humoru. – To nieuniknione. Zatem jedno, co chociaż możemy dla nich zrobić, to dać im wybór – czy chcą bronić tego, czego obronić się nie da, czy może zechcą spróbować zawalczyć o siebie? Im dłużej żołnierz żyje, tym więcej zrobić może…

Major zmarszczył brwi.

- Honor także ocalą, salwując się ucieczką? Jeśli nawet niektórzy dzięki temu przeżyją… jakie to będzie życie?

Zapadła cisza, umilkły wszelkie prowadzone ukradkiem rozmowy. Wszyscy wyczuli konfrontację i z zapartym tchem czekali na wynik.

Mężczyzna z dziwnym nazwiskiem prychnął.

- Racja. Honor, wierność krajowi, poświęcenie… dzięki ideałom istnieją armie, czyż nie? Fajnie być taką „cegiełką", prawda, majorze? Takim kamykiem spośród tysięcy innych kamieni… Mur z takiego materiału może runąć w każdej chwili – ale cóż, umarli i tak nie zgłaszają reklamacji. Chciałby pan do nich dołączyć? Do tej masy, której jedynym zadaniem jest umrzeć, by inni mieli dość czasu, aby zabić? Zrobiłby pan to „z honorem"?

Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy zebrani, żołnierze oraz pozostali dowódcy spuścili wzrok, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy. Ed zabrał ręce ze stołu.

- To nieodpowiedni moment na dyskusje o moralności – burknął major z kwaśną miną na bladej twarzy. – Poza tym, pańskie argumenty są jednostronne…

Lecz tamten nagle uśmiechnął się, szczerząc nierówne i żółtawe zęby.

- A jak pan sądzi, ilu z nas tu obecnych dożyje do przyszłego tygodnia? Hm? Domyśla się pan? Ale co tam, przecież umrzemy – zostaniemy ROZSZARPANI żywcem – „z honorem"!

- Wystarczy, panie L… - rozległ się cichy, ciepło brzmiący głos. Obecni zerknęli niepewnie na drobnego mężczyznę w zwykłej koszuli, bez górnej części munduru, za to wyposażonego w maleńki, jasny wąsik. Ten, nie zważając na ich zainteresowanie, z niezmienną postawą i skupieniem na twarzy kontemplował płomień gazowej lampki, oświetlającej rozsypane po blacie papiery. – Wszyscy dostatecznie mocno się boimy, nie musimy słuchać takich rzeczy. Mieliśmy ustalić, co jeszcze można i trzeba zrobić, zanim dotrą tu kolejne bestie. Moim skromnym zdaniem – kontynuował po chwili ciszy – naszą najmocniejszą stroną są towarzyszący nam alchemicy. To dzięki nim wczorajsza fala Plagi załamała się i mogliśmy dobić wiele z tych kreatur bez większego ryzyka. Myślę, że naszą ogólną taktykę powinniśmy oprzeć na…

Ed niewiele z tego słyszał; poderwał głowę dopiero na dźwięk swojego imienia.

- Edwardzie, twoim rejonem było to skalisko na północnej krawędzi wąwozu, prawda?

- Tak. – Lekko drżącą ręką wskazał właściwe miejsce na mapie i przesunął palcem po kilkucentymetrowej linii. – Dokładnie ten fragment.

- Pułapki spełniły swoje zadanie?

- Owszem… w przypadku mniejszych chimer. Większe czekały, aż zapełnią się doły, dopiero potem przechodziły na drugą stronę… po trupach. – To trwało chwilę, lecz zdołał się opanować. – Są niezwykle inteligentne, szybko się uczą.

- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna z wąsikiem zerkał na niego, prawie nie odwracając gałek ocznych od swojego poprzedniego celu. – Chyba dobrze domyślam się, co trzeba w tych dołach poprawić?

- Już je pogłębiłem… to znaczy, niektóre. To dość pracochłonna robota – wyjaśnił Ed z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

- Oczywiście, rozumiemy. To, co robicie, jest naprawdę niezwykłe… szkoda tylko, że pomaga was tak niewielu. Niemniej jednak… słuchaj, nie chcę ci rozkazywać, ile czasu masz na to poświęcić… ale liczymy na jak najlepsze efekty. Tu chodzi o przyszłość całego Amestris.

- Rozumiem pana. – „Odeśpię to chyba dopiero w grobie", mignęło mu jednocześnie w głowie. – Nie ma więc co zwlekać. Potrzebuję wozu, żeby zdążyć ze wszystkim…

- Co masz na myśli, Edwardzie Elricu? – zagrzmiał nagle major, przybierając groźną minę. – Chyba nie zamierzasz już teraz tam jechać?

- A co, mam czekać na chimery?

- Nie do końca się zrozumieliśmy, chłopcze – wtrącił mężczyzna z wąsem. – Już o tym mówiłem. Ruszymy tuż przed brzaskiem, ze wszystkimi alchemikami, zabierzemy też ze sobą spory oddział żołnierzy. To i tak będzie wysoce niebezpieczne, ale z pewnością nie aż tak, jak pojechanie tam teraz, w nocy – to jak proszenie się o śmierć, szukanie guza. Poza tym, musimy przecież odpocząć.

- Co za idiotyzm – prychnął Ed. Serce tłukło się o żebra jak opętane. Czyżby mu odbiło?! Jak może tego AŻ TAK chcieć, jechać tam właśnie teraz – po nocy?! A jednak coś w nim na przekór chciało, domagało się tego szaleństwa. Coś czekało z masochistyczną niecierpliwością, aż może ten facet z wąsikiem, dowódca dowódców rozmyśli się i uzna jednak, że nie taki znowu głupi ten pomysł… Z trudem powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem kołnierzyka, przyklejonego do mokrej szyi.

…Może chodziło o to, żeby nie odwlekać już dłużej tego, co nieuniknione?

- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał Armstrong, obserwując Eda z dziwnym skupieniem na twarzy.

- Niby jak zdołamy odpocząć? – Powoli tracił panowanie nad tym, co czuł i mówił. Spojrzał bez skrępowania na górującego nad nim majora. – Ja na pewno nie zasnę. Jak będzie trzeba, to sam pojadę, bez łaski, umiem prowadzić…

- Uspokój się – mruknął mężczyzna.

Ed zamrugał. Chciał chyba znowu coś powiedzieć, ale jakby wszystkie słowa pouciekały z głowy. Pozostały tylko wpatrzone w niego oczy majora, to pełne współczucia spojrzenie przyjaciela… I nagle coś jeszcze.

Ktoś na niego patrzył. Nie, nie chodziło o tych wszystkich milczących bądź cicho ze sobą rozmawiających obserwatorów, uczestników zebrania. To było zupełnie nowe wrażenie, którego źródło tkwiło zaraz za granicą pola widzenia. Patrzyło, wpatrywało się z takim wyczekiwaniem, jakby chciało, żeby też zauważył…

Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Winry.

.

Chłopak obrócił się i oparł gwałtownie o stół.

- Jasny gwint...! – wyrwało mu się szeptem, zupełnie odruchowo.

- Twoja była dziewczyna? – spróbował zgadnąć mężczyzna z wąsikiem, nadal z dyplomatycznym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę kazać zabrać ją stąd pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem…

- Nie!... to znaczy… kurde, co ona tu robi? – Czuł się jak zdemaskowany, przyłapany na chwili słabości. Przyłożył dłoń automaila do czoła, zasłaniając nią twarz. Musiał jakoś dojść ze sobą do ładu.

- Zapewne chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać – zauważył odkrywczo major, kiwając głową z miną Wielce Mądrą i Domyślną. – Pójdź, nie daj biednej dziewczynie tak czekać na zimnie...

- A… ale mamy zebranie!

- Omówiliśmy już praktycznie wszystko, co ważne – powiedział Pan z Wąsem. – Jak mówiłem, zaczynamy o świcie. Także z całym szacunkiem dla twojego zaangażowania, Edwardzie, ale wybij sobie z głowy bohaterskie wypady po ciemku, jasne? Wielką szkodą byłaby utrata jednego z najlepszych alchemików w naszych szeregach...

Lecz chłopak nie słuchał. Jego mina sugerowała kolejną, rozgrywającą się w nim batalię. Co i rusz kręcił głową, zagryzał usta, rozluźniał i zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Wielu patrzyło na to nie bez uśmiechu na zmęczonych, poszarzałych twarzach.

Wreszcie Ed odetchnął głębiej, już względnie spokojny. Jemu nie było do śmiechu. Nie było mu też zbyt blisko do radości ze spotkania… którego przecież chciał, mimo wszystko.

Ale nie w tych dniach. Nie po tym, co się działo i co jeszcze ma się wydarzyć. Nie po tym mroku, którego tak doświadczył; kolejne przekroczone granice, zupełnie jak przed laty…

Obawiał się, że będzie musiał ją zranić.

.

.

.

„Idiota!", skwitowała Eda krótką myślą.

Nie uszło jej uwadze to, jak szybko i gwałtownie odwrócił się tyłem, udając, że niby jej nie zauważył. Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, lecz rozczarowanie i złość nie przemogły tego uczucia nerwowego kołatania w piersi. Strach dojrzewający od wczorajszego dnia ustąpił niewysłowionej uldze, jednak niepokój czuwał…

Niepewna, co robić, zerknęła na stojącego w pobliżu strażnika.

- Trwa zebranie – wyjaśnił zwięźle.

Prychnęła. Szkoda, że nie wzięła ze sobą swojego ulubionego klucza francuskiego! Ale czekała ze splecionymi na piersi rękami, choć nocny wiatr nie był wcale przyjemny. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze coś omawiali. Z takiej odległości nie mogła rozróżnić ani słowa.

Zaczynała już podejrzewać, że może jednak ten kontakt wzrokowy był złudzeniem, gdy nagle chłopak ruszył w jej stronę niespiesznym krokiem. Coś w niej zapłonęło, a motyle poderwały się całą chmarą do lotu.

Stanął przed nią i tylko patrzył. Dorównywał jej wzrostem; może nie całkiem, ale już-już prawie. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie mogła spoglądać na niego z góry i żartować z centymetrów, jak nieraz to robiła, gdy zanadto zalazł jej za skórę. Ech, gdzie te czasy…

Przez chwilę próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko otwierała i zamykała usta, bo nie mogła się zdecydować: czy najpierw jakieś powitanie, pytania, żale, może kołkiem w łeb?

- W porządku – mruknął tamten; twarz ginęła w mroku.

- …My-myślałam, że zadzwonisz – wydukała wreszcie.

- Przepraszam…

- Ile razy mam to powtarzać? Zawsze wam mówię, żebyście dzwonili, zanim wrócicie...! Taki wielki to problem?!

- Przepraszam – powtórzył. Zdziwiła się tą potulnością, bo jednocześnie nie wydawał się speszony: nie uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, lecz patrzył jej prosto w oczy, z chłodnym, łagodnym dystansem. Wydawał się na coś zdecydowany. – Byliśmy… trochę zajęci. Widzisz, jakie tu zamieszanie… zresztą, nieważne. Dobra, powiedz, kto cię przywiózł. – Zaczął rozglądać się, chyba za jakimś pojazdem. Zapytał zresztą takim tonem, jakby zamierzał natychmiast dokopać kierowcy.

- Przyszłam – odparła bez ogródek.

- COO?!

Wychodzący z namiotu ludzie spoglądali na nich z ciekawością, lecz oni widzieli tylko siebie. Winry nie mogła w tych ciemnościach upewnić się co do miny chłopaka, jednak ton jego głosu nie pozostawiał złudzeń. Był wściekły.

- Jak to?!

- Zwyczajnie, wyszłam z miasta, gdy tylko dowiedziałam się od Ala, że wróciłeś i nic ci nie jest…

- Al ci na to pozwolił...?!

- Nic mu nie mówiłam – przerwała Edowi, trochę już poirytowana jego reakcją. – O co chodzi? To przecież niedaleko, ledwie pół godzinki, bardzo prosta droga…

- Kurde, ale idiotka z ciebie! – warknął Ed, złapał dziewczynę pod ramię i siłą odciągnął kilkanaście metrów dalej, w jeszcze głębszy mrok, z dala od ciekawskich uszu. – Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie! – syknął jej w twarz. Wyrwała się.

- A inni ludzie też wychodzą poza mury, bez problemu!

- Trwa EWAKUACJA, do jasnej cholery...! Wszyscy stąd uciekają! Jak mogłaś choć pomyśleć o przyjściu tutaj na własną rękę?!

- …Bo martwiłam się, chciałam cię zoba...

- Taki kawał drogi, po nocy?! – wpadł jej w słowo. Teraz to on górował. I zbliżał się, atakował…

Ciemność nie zasłaniała wszystkiego. Poczuła strach.

- Przecież pilnujecie jedynego przejścia po tej stronie miasta!

- I co z tego?! Niechby się tu przedostała choć jedna chimera...!

- Nie przepuściliście żadnej. Całe Rush Valley o tym trąbi! W radiu też…

- Zgłupiałaś do reszty?!

Drżeli i dyszeli na siebie, prawie dotykając się nosami. Sekundy mijały w ciężkim strachu, wściekłości i cierpieniu, które powoli odpływały wraz z czasem, pozostawiając po sobie… pobojowiska.

Zorientował się, że ściska jej ramiona. A ona, że kuli się i trzęsie, bo twarz przyjaciela nagle stała się obca i przerażająca…

Nie. Przeraził nie tylko Winry, ale i samego siebie. Jego ręce odskoczyły od ciała przyjaciółki jak oparzone.

- Wybacz! – prawie jęknął, zwieszając głowę. – Ale… BŁAGAM, po prostu nie ryzykuj tak niepotrzebnie...!

I już chwilę potem brakło mu tchu, maksymalnie spiętemu i nieruchomemu w jej ciepłym uścisku.

Dlaczego ona to robi...?! To przecież tak, jakby przytulała do siebie zębaty nóż.

- W porządku… - szept tuż za uchem. – Zapomnijmy o tym!

Ponagliła go, obejmując jeszcze mocniej.

Westchnął. Zbyt słaby. Nie miał na to siły. Rozluźnił się i delikatnie oplótł rękami plecy dziewczyny, docisnął – ciepło do ciepła, serce do serca, szyję do szyi, marząc przy tym ledwie świadomie, by mogli pozostać taką jednością – już na zawsze.

C.D.N.


	2. Chapter 2

**- II -**

Jechali te kilkanaście minut praktycznie w milczeniu. Siedzieli w mroku z tyłu wozu, za oknem po prawej mknęły skały, a po drugiej stronie – widok na leżące na dole i szybko zbliżające się, rozświetlone Rush Valley.

Trzymała go za lewy nadgarstek. Zaryzykował krótką drzemkę. Chwilę po tym, jak nim szarpnęło, zerknął na dziewczynę; ciężko dyszał, nie mógł zamknąć ust. Obserwowała go w milczeniu i skupieniu, bo zamierzała wypatrzyć, domyślić się i zrozumieć z niego jak najwięcej. Sam z siebie nie mówił prawie nic.

Mieli za mało czasu.

- Więc… skoro widziałeś się wcześniej z Alem… to znaczy, że do niego dzwoniłeś, tak? – spytała potem, siląc się na lakoniczny ton.

Odpowiedział dość niechętnie.

- Nie… to był przypadek. Przyjechał, bo wolał sam przekonać się, jak wygląda sytuacja i akurat trafił na mnie. Mówił, że chciał nam pomóc… ale ciągle miał coś do roboty na swojej „działce". Musimy dbać o równomierny podział sił. Nie ma nas, alchemików, zbyt wielu.

Zaparkowali pod wielkim, skalistym murem mającym około pięćdziesięciu metrów wysokości – dzieło Ala. Ed, pomimo marnego samopoczucia musiał zauważyć i przyznać, że zaimponowała mu ta robota. Mur posiadał solidne i głębokie „korzenie", a także dopracowaną strukturę, co nie jest takie proste do uzyskania w tak różnorodnym, pod względem materiału, terenie. Zaciekawiło go nawet, jak bratu idzie praca nad pułapkami, może podejrzałby od niego jakieś ciekawe sztuczki…

Ale mieli za mało czasu.

Zatrzymali się tuż przy wejściu na ogrodzony teren miasta – przy furcie niewiele większej od zwykłych, domowych drzwi. Mieszkańcy nie bali się jeszcze na tyle, by ją zamykać. Jedyny strażnik pilnujący miejsca kulturalnie oddalił się, pozostawiając ich samych.

Miałkie słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardła, więc stali obok siebie w milczeniu, próbując zdecydować się na te istotne. W końcu Winry przemogła się i pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

- No to… zadzwoń tym razem, kiedy opanujecie sytuację i wrócisz, dobrze? – Chłopak patrzył na nią bardzo dziwnie. Nieznacznie przesunęła się w stronę furty; nagłe, złe przeczucie skłaniało ją do jak najszybszego odejścia. – Znasz numer do pana Garfiela?

- Winry…

- A, i kiedy będziesz miał więcej czasu, to koniecznie tu przyjedź. Twoje automaile na pewno wymagają solidnego przeglądu…

- Czekaj… muszę cię… o coś zapytać.

Stali tym razem tak, że światło lampy padało na nich z góry i mogła dokładniej zobaczyć twarz Eda. Cóż… za dnia wyglądałby pewnie lepiej… a może wręcz przeciwnie? To, co jednak wstrząsnęło nią najbardziej, to wyraźny, mokry ślad na jego lewym policzku, a także ciężkie, ponure, uwieszone na niej spojrzenie, poprzez które coś – jakieś słowa – za wszelką cenę usiłowało wyrazić się, wydostać na zewnątrz. I nadal wydawał się bliski łez.

Od lat nie widziała, żeby płakał. Było to niepisaną zasadą, której zawsze starannie strzegł. Teraz nie dał rady – choć zdawał się nie być tego świadomy – i ten fakt jakoś bardziej niż wszystko inne do tej pory sprawił, że i z jej oczu runęły pierwsze dwie, duże krople.

- O co?...

- Czy zgodzisz się… nie… Chcę, żebyś zrobiła to, co ci powiem. Dla mnie… dla Ala też. Obiecaj, że to zrobisz.

Więc ten narastający niepokój, który od samego początku męczył jej serce, miał realną podstawę. Kolejne, zbyt długo wstrzymywane łzy pomknęły po twarzy.

Czyżby miały sprawdzić się najczarniejsze prognozy na przyszłość?

- Nie kupuję kota w worku – burknęła.

Uśmiech zaledwie drgnął na jego ustach.

- Więc zrób teraz wyjątek…

- Nie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nalegam, żebyś…

- Nie!

Twarz chłopaka zmieniała się, lecz zaraz pochylił głowę z ciężkim westchnieniem tak, że grzywka osłoniła oczy. Wbił obie ręce w kieszenie. Jeśli to była manifestacja złości, to jak na jego standardy wyjątkowo nietypowa.

Lecz po chwili niespokojnego milczenia…

- Chcę… Wyjedziesz z miasta tej nocy. Spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ten facet, Travis – wskazał kciukiem na stojący za nim wojskowy wóz, którym przywiózł ich ledwie wyglądający na dorosłego żołnierz – zawiezie cię do Central City. Zabierzesz babcię i Dena. Wyjedziecie za granicę… jak najdalej stąd.

Czas upływał w sennej ciszy, kołysanej szumem wiatru i szelestem liści. Nic niewłaściwego nie zakłócało spokoju natury. Dochodzące z oddali sporadyczne odgłosy przejeżdżających ulicami pojazdów również wydawały się częścią tej harmonii.

Lecz ich serca waliły jak młoty pneumatyczne we własnym, płonącym świecie.

- Z… zgadzasz się…? – wyjąkał Ed cichym, drżącym głosem, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy, lecz nie strachu czy rozpaczy, a nowego ducha, nadziei tak żywej, tak nagłej, tak upragnionej!...

- Nigdzie nie jadę – oświadczyła Winry.

.

Cofnął się chwiejnym krokiem. W głowie nie postała żadna konkretna myśl. Ciężka kropla utorowała sobie nową drogę; poczuł jej słony smak w drgającym kąciku ust.

Nie patrzyła na niego. Specjalnie balansując wzrokiem gdzieś ponad koronami pobliskich drzew, z zaciętym wyrazem na bladej, mokrej twarzy, pocierała dłońmi ramiona, niby z powodu chłodu, a jej pierś falowała tak szybko jak pędząca na pełnych obrotach lokomotywa.

Zagryzł wargi, mrugając i mrużąc oczy, by nie uronić już ani jednej łzy. Mógłby skończyć to w bardzo prosty sposób, ostrą kłótnią rozładowującą napięcie albo przynajmniej chłodnym rozstaniem. O tak, burzył się jego wrodzony temperament! Ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, co tak naprawdę chce i musi osiągnąć, co ocalić: resztki honoru, czy życie Winry. Nietrudny wybór.

- Błagam, posłuchaj mnie! Nie rozumiesz… ty NIE WIESZ, co się dzieje…!

- Powiedziałam już, zostaję tutaj! – warknęła i spojrzała na niego z furią. – Niby po co mam uciekać, przecież obronicie to miasto, prawda? Prawda?!

- MUSISZ stąd wyjechać!

- Nie rozkazuj mi, dobrze?!

Zapadła cisza, lecz dialog między nimi trwał w najlepsze. Słowa okazały się w nim niepotrzebne. Ich myśli także: były szybkie, bezładne i pourywane – więc po prostu patrzyli na siebie, w trochę tajemniczy, niewerbalny sposób przekazując sobie wszystko to, czego głosy nie byłyby w stanie wyrazić. Zmagania te nie rozstrzygnęły jednak sporu, zarówno on, jak i ona byli zbyt silni i zbyt słabi, żeby ustąpić.

Osiągnęli przynajmniej tyle, że przeszła im ochota na krzyki.

Westchnęli, uciekając od siebie wzrokiem.

- Jeśli tu zostaniesz, zginiesz – mruknął Ed.

- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy – odparowała, ale bardzo cicho.

- Nie… nie w taki sposób. Zrozum… nie zdołam cię przed tym uratować. Nikogo nie uratuję. – Znów miał ten cholerny tik. I znowu mokre oczy. Już nie pamiętał, jaki był wcześniej.

Sceny wczorajszego dnia – wczorajszej rzezi – stanęły przed nim jak żywe. Bardzo szybkie i ostre, brutalne migawki. Zdusił w sobie jęk i wszelką reakcję ciała, by jak najmniej z tego zauważyła. Nauczył się w takich momentach być trochę ponad tymi wrażeniami i widokami, jednak za każdym razem kosztowało go to mnóstwo bólu, nerwów i wysiłku.

Czuł się śmiertelnie chory; miałby jeszcze na dodatek ratować innych…?

- Nie wierzę – powiedziała tak głośno, aż coś się w nim poderwało. Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony, oddychając szybkim i nierównym rytmem.

Wpatrywała się w niego tak rozpalonym wzrokiem, że aż zaniemówił. Wyglądała zupełnie… normalnie – jak nieraz, gdy przyjeżdżał do niej z zepsutym automailem, a ona już-już sięgała po klucz…

- Nie wierzę, że tak mówisz – podjęła; nie wiedział, czy z jej zapuchniętych oczu lecą nowe łzy, czy też nie. – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby myśleć w ten sposób. Słuchaj, ja też coś chcę, Ed. Chcę, żebyś po prostu wziął się w garść, tak jak zawsze! I nie obchodzi mnie, co widziałeś, słyszałeś lub co musiałeś robić. Mam gdzieś to, jak wielkie i straszne są te stwory! Zostanę tu, bo… bo WIERZĘ, że mimo wszystko…! ...Al się nie poddaje, więc ty też tego nie rób! Porażka… ona z-zupełnie nie wchodzi w grę! Nie ma takiej opcji, rozumiesz?!

Im więcej mówiła, tym bardziej jej głos załamywał się i drżał, lecz starała się to ukryć, podnosząc ton i nadając słowom energii… choć i tak czuła, że to próżne wysiłki. Miała zamiar powtórzyć rzucone w ciszę pytanie, powtarzać się dotąd, aż uzyska odpowiedź, lecz reakcja Eda sprawiła, że jej wola zamarła.

Chłopak stał jak do tej pory, cichy i nieruchomy, lecz zaciśnięte powieki i mokra, lśniąca w świetle lampy twarz nie pozostawiały złudzeń: płakał i to całkiem otwarcie, nie próbując już tego kryć. Dlaczego?... Słowa, mające dodać sił, okazały się raniące. Widziała nawet, jak jego ramiona drżą, wstrząsane ledwie słyszalnym, suchym szlochem.

- Przestań – szepnęła, przełykając łzy – przestań…

Jedna sekunda wystarczyła, by pokonać te kilka dzielących ich od samego początku kroków. Ujęła delikatnie jego głowę, przykładając policzek do policzka. Teraz słowa trafiały wprost do ucha, lecz początkowo nie wywołały one żadnej, nowej reakcji.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili poczuła, że odwraca się od niej – nieznacznie, ale jednak. Spór został rozstrzygnięty. Wygrała.

I choć serce pękało jej z bólu, zrozumiała, że nie może tego przedłużać. Dla ich wspólnego dobra.

Zdecydowała się na ten gest w ostatniej chwili; musnęła wargami wilgotną skórę. Odsuwała się już i zabierała dłoń, gdy nagle metalowa ręka chwyciła ją za nadgarstek. Lekko, lecz stanowczo.

Złote, lśniące łzami oczy wbiły się w nią tak, że nie mogła przed nimi uciec.

- Co mam zrobić, żebyś się zgodziła...? – zapytał matowym, stłumionym głosem.

A ona nabrała powietrza w płuca i rzuciła mu w twarz jednym tchem:

- Nie zgodzę się, Ed i nie proś mnie o to więcej!

Widziała, że poczuł ból. Powoli spuścił wzrok. Wtedy to wyrwała mu się i szybkim krokiem dotarła do progu Rush Valley. Tuż za furtą puściła się biegiem przed siebie.

Zrobiła, co trzeba i była przy tym taka silna, lecz ta siła złamała ją po kilkunastu sekundach. Padła z płaczem na kolana i pozwoliła cierpieniu rozrywać siebie na coraz drobniejsze kawałki.

.

.

.

Travis wystukiwał palcami szybki, nerwowy rytm na desce rozdzielczej samochodu. Pozornie niedbale rozparty w fotelu kierowcy, pilnie obserwował stojących obok siebie nastolatków. Gdy dziewczyna uniosła ręce, mimowolnie odwrócił na chwilę wzrok. A kiedy nieoczekiwanie wbiegła do furty, przestał stukać. Westchnął.

Dopiero po kilku długich minutach Ed zdecydował się wrócić do wozu. Padł na siedzenie obok kumpla i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Zapadła chwila oczywistej ciszy; mężczyzna zerknął na chłopaka. Tamten z wyraźnym trudem trzymał w ryzach emocje. Blada, mokra twarz drżała jeszcze od wewnętrznych wstrząsów, a nieco zmrużone, uwieszone na jakimś martwym punkcie oczy zdradzały kulisy wyniszczającej go walki desperacji z rozpaczą.

- Nie zgodziła się...? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał żołnierz.

Ed odchrząknął; przez chwilę normował oddech, nim wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie tonem nie dopuszczającym nadziei do głosu:

- Nie.

- No to przepustkę diabli wzięli – mruknął Travis.

Z kolejnym westchnieniem zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć ich zaparowane szkła.

Przedłużające się milczenie i bezruch były niczym skradające się w mroku niebezpieczeństwo. Ed nie przymknął oczu. Morzył go sen, lecz sen oznaczał koszmar, a od wczoraj każdy z nich - jak nigdy dotąd – bez ceregieli przepowiadał mu straszny koniec. Po prostu.

Wizje niewiele odbiegały od tego, co już widział na jawie. Nie mógł się zatem bronić przekonaniem o ich nierealności.

…Jak długo tak można? To bolesne napięcie, to przeszywające na wskroś uczucie obezwładniającego lęku zdawało się nie do wytrzymania. Trwało, narastało w nim od kilku dni i wiele wskazywało na to, że nie opuści go aż do…

Śmierci.

I nagle w tym wszystkim Winry. To znaczy, od samego początku myślał z paniką o jej obecności w tym horrorze na jawie, jednak miał jeszcze wtedy jakąś nadzieję, planował też jak najszybciej wywieźć dziewczynę w bezpieczne miejsce. Po wczorajszej walce o życie zrozumiał, że nie może z tym dłużej zwlekać. A ona… ona mu odmówiła. Tak po prostu.

A potem pocałowała.

Oczy zamknęły się wbrew woli. Nowy poziom cierpienia.

- Idiotka… - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, mieszcząc w tym jednym słowie tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafił. Ręce ciasno objęły ciało, zacisnęły się na nim jak kleszcze. Automail sprawiał dotkliwy ból. Lecz to wszystko było niczym… to nie mogło się równać…

Jak mogła wyskoczyć z czymś takim akurat TERAZ!

Nie było innych, lepszych czasów?!

Przecież… od dawna przeczuwał…

Nagle usłyszał z boku chrząknięcie.

- Tego rodzaju odwaga może być idiotyzmem… lecz tylko w świecie zwierząt.

Zamarł.

Mężczyzna z uśmiechem obserwował zmieniającą się twarz chłopaka. Czekał cierpliwie, aż zrozumie on z tych słów dość, by pojąć, przed jakim stoi zadaniem.

I w końcu zrozumiał… przynajmniej częściowo. Bo jak tylko zrozumiał, to zaraz zwątpił. Człowiek to słaba istota. Nieświadoma swoich możliwości. NIEWIERZĄCA.

Ed z westchnieniem opadł na oparcie, przymykając oczy. Otarł twarz rękawem. Ciało osłabło jak po solidnym treningu; bardzo powoli opuszczało je napięcie. Mimo to odczuł jakąś trudną do określenia ulgę, choć pozornie nic się nie zmieniło.

- …Ma prawo do wolnego wyboru, tak…?

To jeszcze nie była nadzieja, ale miał wrażenie, jakby uchylono przed nim rąbek jakiejś zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, innego systemu wartości – w którym wszystko ma swoje właściwe położenie. Taki ład zobowiązuje. I nie rozumiał tego, nie potrafił rozwikłać tej tajemnicy za pomocą zmysłów, jednak poczuł wyraźny, nie odbierający mu wolności przymus. Pragnienie.

I tylko od niego zależało, czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Przecież jest alchemikiem, do ciężkiej cholery! To on tu rządzi. ON kreuje rzeczywistość!

Zacisnął drżące pięści. W porządku… Strach nadal ściskał, wstrząsał, rozgrzewał, nie ustępował.. - i nie ustąpi. Ale to nic. Spojrzał przed siebie, w nieprzenikniony mrok. Niech jej będzie… ten jeden, jedyny raz. Oddech był szybki i głęboki, lecz miał nad nim kontrolę. Śmieszne. To było jak nieustanne podejmowanie wyzwania, walka przekonania ze zwątpieniem, o wiarę i nadzieję… w obronie miłości.

Zmarszczył brwi. Jutro wszystko się okaże. Jeśli jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem uda mu się przeżyć, a miasto znów ocaleje, wywiezie stąd Winry osobiście, bez patyczkowania się – choćby miał szarpać się z nią całą drogę do Central City! Choćby miał nawet zostać oskarżony o dezercję! I ona z pewnością go za ten ratunek znienawidzi, a on będzie cierpiał z tego powodu do samej śmierci… czyli prawdopodobnie niezbyt długo.

- Travis…

- Hm?

Spojrzeli na siebie. Oczy i cała twarz młodego alchemika jaśniały w mroku, drżące, jeszcze mokre od łez i potu… lecz na ustach błąkał się nikły uśmiech.

- Zawieziesz mnie tam?

Żołnierz zachichotał, błysnęły odsłonięte zęby. Znali się dopiero od dwóch dni, lecz zdążył już polubić tego dzieciaka.

- Pewnie.

.

.

.

Wszystko bolało. Ponad dwie godziny w nieustannym ruchu, ponad dwie godziny ciągłego biegania, skakania, padania na ziemię i zrywania się z niej tylko po to, by dalej przeskakiwać przeszkody, robić uniki, parować i zadawać ciosy, klaskać – tak, klaskać też – jednym słowem, wyczyniać wszystko to, do czego tylko zdolne było ciało, aby przetrwać. Mięśnie drżące i sztywniejące od nadmiaru wysiłku, nadwyrężone ścięgna, krew uderzająca do głowy i szalejąca w żyłach i tętnicach jak rozbijający się o dno wodospad, coraz liczniejsze stłuczenia i obtarcia, pot zalewający oczy… a przy tym wszystkim serce pracujące na najwyższych obrotach bez chwili wytchnienia, zdumiewająca, niemal idealna maszyna. Chciałby mieć tak nieugiętą wytrzymałość i wolę – nie, nie tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Zawsze.

Na szczęście zdarzały się kilkuminutowe przerwy.

Przypadł plecami do pionowej, skalnej ściany, w pośpiechu dość solidnie uderzając o nią głową. W szeroko otwartych oczach stanęły łzy bólu, lecz oddech był ważniejszy. Chwytał zachłannie zadymione powietrze, jakby chciał uzupełnić jego zapasy przed kolejnym skokiem w głębinę; rozglądał się jednocześnie na wszystkie możliwe strony, nie pomijając także góry.

Początkowo nie było jeszcze tak źle. Znając ze sporym wyprzedzeniem poruszenia Plagi, Armia zdążyła zorganizować odpowiedni komitet powitalny. Miejscem akcji miało być dno wąwozu, prowadzącego wprost do Rush Valley i zahaczającego po drodze o wysiedlone miasteczko, w którym zatrzymali się wojskowi.

Jeszcze nigdy nie uczestniczył w czymś takim. Pośród skał zaroiło się od mundurów i militarnego sprzętu, cały teren zamienił się w gorączkowy plac budowy. Barykadami i innymi atrakcjami mającymi utrudnić chimerom życie zajęli się alchemicy. Szczegółowy plan opracowano już wczoraj. Działaniom oczywiście przewodził major, swoim kunsztem zawstydzając wszystkich; niemniej jednak, coś trzeba było zrobić.

Skalisko nie należało do terenów najłatwiejszych w „obróbce" – pamiętał o moście nad przepaścią, który próbował bez skutku odbudować jakiś czas temu – ze względu na niepewną strukturę, masy luźno ze sobą połączonych, różnorodnych materiałów. Wystarczyłby niewielki błąd, by wywołać niebezpieczną lawinę; na szczęście pomyślano i o tym zagrożeniu, przydzielając każdemu obowiązki na miarę jego możliwości. Nieszczęściem natomiast było to, że spośród alchemików obecnych w miasteczku tylko ci z państwową licencją posiadali dość wiedzy i umiejętności, by móc zaryzykować wzniesienie murów na ścianach wąwozu, tak wysoko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Państwowych alchemików było dwóch.

Ed poczuł, jak jego drżącym, obolałym i wciąż błagającym o tlen ciałem wstrząsa chichot. Usta odruchowo wygięły się w uśmiechu, odsłoniły zęby. Co za absurd. Zastanawiał się, czy żołnierze, broniący w innych miejscach nie tylko tego miasta, ale też otwartej drogi do nizin, do wnętrza Amestris, do Central City – czy oni wszyscy także zostali wsparci tak potężną pomocą. Teraz przynajmniej zrozumiał, dlaczego rozdzielono go z Alem. Jaka szkoda, że Basque Grand nie żył. Mógłby przejąć z kilkadziesiąt kilometrów kwadratowych zagrożonego terenu na swoje barki.

Snujący się po stoku dym utrudniał widoczność. Dźwięki docierały do uszu jak przez poduszkę: serie wystrzałów, wybuchy, zwierzęce ryki, krzyki. Straszne krzyki. Rzadko zdarzało mu się usłyszeć jakiekolwiek normalne słowo bądź rozkaz, tylko te wrzaski; drące się, rozszarpywane żywcem ciała. Śmiech uwiązł mu w gardle. Przywarł z całej siły do swojej skały, z drżeniem obserwując przemykające w sinych kłębach kształty. Nie musiał, lecz nadal machinalnie i bardzo szybko napełniał płuca powietrzem po same ich dna – oddychał, jakby to miało ocalić mu życie.

Nie było tak źle… na początku. Sprawy przybrały znacznie gorszy obrót dopiero, gdy w niemal jednej chwili chimery przedarły się przez pułapki, mury i barykady i wtargnęły między ludzi. Wtedy to musiał na serio wkroczyć do akcji.

Szybko okazało się, że opór nie ma sensu. Potem stracili działa. Nie wiedział jak, ale jakoś doszło do eksplozji. On był już wtedy w połowie drogi na dół, chcąc zgarnąć jakiś wóz, bo tamte przejęły bestie, zgarnąć i ruszyć, dojechać do czoła Fali – chimery rozprzestrzeniały się w błyskawicznym tempie, zaciekle szukając nowych ofiar – i powstrzymać je alchemią, choćby miał ruszyć w tym celu podstawy całej Ziemi, lecz na dole płonęło już Piekło. Zbiegając ze skał, zabijał po drodze potwory, sam nie wiedział, ile; robił to odruchowo, ledwie o tym myśląc, jakby tylko kopiował wyuczoną wcześniej sekwencję ruchów.

Przedtem major Armstrong zapewniał ze zwykłą sobie wylewnością, że będzie go strzegł jak oka w głowie. Podobno tak obiecał pułkownikowi. Stracili siebie z widoku niemal natychmiast po wtargnięciu chimer i śmierci pierwszych ofiar. Cóż, dobre chęci też się liczą… jakoś.

Usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą rozległe, głuche wstrząsy. Może to alchemia Silnorękiego. Może… coś innego.

Nie… te sterty raportów, cały ten strach, oczekiwanie i lamenty naocznych świadków – to był zaledwie wstępniak. Notatka z kataklizmu. Teraz widział Prawdę na własne oczy.

Przeżywał.

Znowu te wrzaski – i to tak blisko! Usłyszał swój własny, przeciągły jęk i zamknął oczy, jakby to jemu właśnie zadano ból. Zaraz jednak zmusił się, by je otworzyć. I patrzeć. Te przerwy nie były wcale takie dobre, jak mu się wydawało. Czuł, że może bardzo łatwo ulec panice, stojąc tak i czekając nie wiadomo na co. Musiał się ruszyć. Dla Ala i Winry, dla wszystkich, którzy na niego liczyli. Więc rusz się. No już.

Zęby szczękały. Coraz to nowe krzyki, strzały, ryki i wycie – przejmujące, ścinające krew w żyłach… Przesuwając się wzdłuż skały, dotarł do jej krawędzi po prawej stronie. Cisza, po chwili odgłosy szarpania, mlaskania. Jęki. Zbladł gwałtownie, skórę oblał lodowaty pot. Już wiedział, co zobaczy.

Był bliski omdlenia, pole widzenia zaciskał mrok. Mimo to wyjrzał za skałę – musiał. Tak samo jak kilka lat temu w Bramie, gdy mając przed sobą te wszystkie rzeczy patrzył pomimo strachu, bo poznanie ich wydało mu się wtedy konieczne, niezbędne do rozwikłania tajemnicy życia…

Wyjrzał. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim, na skałach leżała chimera – obrzydliwa kreatura z długim, poskręcanym cielskiem, praktycznie pozbawionym łusek i futra. Zdawała się wylegiwać, wsparta na jednym ramieniu, a pod jej drugą, kościstą łapą spoczywał… przedmiot. Opakowanie rozerwane od krocza po żebra, chimera zaglądająca do jego wnętrza, zupełnie jak dziecko, unoszące palcami skraj serwetki, by sprawdzić, czy w misce zostały jeszcze jakieś ciasteczka.

Lecz przedmiot drgnął. Głowa obróciła się nieznacznie na bok, ręka przesunęła; otwarta dłoń, wyciągnięta ku niemu błagalnym gestem. Puste, pozbawione wyrazu kulki zamiast…

Coś nim targnęło - osunął się na kolana. Lecz chimera nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Kołysała swym brzydkim, podłużnym łbem nad zdobyczą, aż nagle uniosła łapę i lekko opuściła, przesuwając nią po rozpakowanym ciele. I tak kilka razy. KLAP, KLAP.

Ed wstrzymał oddech. Nawet nie mrugał. Zapomniał o sobie. Prawda, najważniejsza była Prawda.

Bestia poderwała przerośnięty, wilczy pysk do góry i zawyła.

Cofał się wzdłuż skały, coraz wyżej, nie mając za bardzo innego wyboru. Instynktownie szukał jakiejkolwiek osłony. Przestał przy tym rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, psiakrew. Gdy dotarł tak do przeciwnego krańca skalistej ściany i już miał nadzieję, że za chwilę przedostanie się na drugą stronę i to jak najdalej od tamtego koszmaru – wychylił się, a tuż przed nim ociekające krwią kły.

Rzucił się do tyłu, a tam, gdzie przed ułamkiem sekundy była jego twarz, śmignęły pazury. Padł plecami na pochyłą powierzchnię, ignorując ból przerzucił ciało i z poślizgiem wylądował na stopach i kolanach, w pozycji podpartej. Nie zwlekając ani sekundy i nie unosząc głowy skoczył przed siebie, wyprowadzając prosty cios automailem.

Trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał – w zagłębienie nad mostkiem. Strzeliła czarna krew, zalewając mu tylko poszarpany rękaw katany. Wyciągnięte łapska chimery ominęły go, a po chwili opadły bez czucia. Łeb resztkami sił kołysał się za jego plecami na końcu długiej szyi, coraz niżej… aż wreszcie pocałował ziemię.

To przerośnięte bydlę nie zdołało tknąć go nawet jedną łuską. Niesamowite, jak bardzo intuicja wzmacnia zmysły i reakcje, kiedy człowiek walczy o życie.

Wyrwał ostrze z zadanej rany, a pozbawione podpory cielsko osunęło się na skały, wstrząsane drgawkami.

Przez moment nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego widoku. Już ile razy…? I znów przeszył go strach, obejrzał się – dwie rogate chimery pędziły wprost na niego, skały pękały pod uderzeniami ich zdeformowanych, przypominających średniej wielkości kowadła, kopyt. Zaciął zęby i wybiegł im na spotkanie.

Tu przydała się alchemia. Pierwszego stwora przeszyły i wyniosły wysoko w górę kamienne szpikulce, lecz drugi nie dał się nabrać; ominął wyrastającą pułapkę jednym, zwinnym ruchem. Ed chciał zerwać się na równe nogi, lecz te odmówiły – przewrócił się, a chimera skoczyła. Cholera!

Padły strzały. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł tuż przy sobie potężne uderzenie. Chimera zwaliła się całym ciężarem na ziemię i potoczyła jeszcze kawałek dalej, aż znieruchomiała. Była martwa.

.

Zapadła cisza, a w tle bitewny szał. Dym rozrzedzał się, lecz nadal było go zbyt wiele. Snuł się w skalnych zakamarkach. Ed, siedząc tam, gdzie upadł, zmagał się z ciężkim oddechem, jednocześnie czujnie wypatrywał i nasłuchiwał.

Nagle rozległ się chichot. Szarpnął się jak oparzony, dysząc jeszcze szybciej. Nie chciał robić tego tak głośno i rozpaczliwie… ale nie miał wyboru.

Z mroku wyłonił się postawny, krótko ostrzyżony blondyn w pokrwawionym mundurze, z karabinem w rękach - i z gracją wskoczył na niski, kamienny podest.

- Edward! – zawołał. – Uważaj na siebie!

Zasalutował mu energicznym ruchem, szczerząc zęby.

„Chyba jakiś wariat", pomyślał Ed w pierwszej chwili, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a tamten, jakby mentalnie poznając i obrażając się na te słowa, zeskoczył ze skały i ruszył tam, skąd przyszedł.

- …H-hej! Czekaj! – krzyknął chłopak i zerwał się w panice na równe nogi.

Mężczyzna zniknął.

W pobliżu warczały kolejne chimery.

.

.

.

Ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Na szczęście była jeszcze alchemia.

Ze wszystkich stron nadchodziły chimery. Zdawały się wspólnie realizować konkretną taktykę, gdy tak zbliżały się, zachowując między sobą równomierne odstępy. Ich cel nie poruszał się; nie uciekał, nie strzelał ani nie wrzeszczał, lecz zwyczajnie stał, nieruchomy i całkowicie bezbronny.

Lecz chimery zwlekały z atakiem. Nie były głupie.

Wszystko po prostu trwało zbyt długo i choć śmiertelne zagrożenie nie malało ani na moment, to w akt walki o przetrwanie wkradała się już chora, zabójcza monotonia. Wszelkie emocje blokowała coraz silniejsza bariera parszywej, tępej obojętności. Na dodatek głowę rozsadzał straszliwy ból – tylko ignorant mógłby przypuszczać, że alchemiczne transmutacje nie są wcale wyczerpujące.

Wiedział, że otaczające go kreatury zacieśniają krąg. Nie miało to większego znaczenia – wobec widoku miejsca, w którym się znalazł, a do którego doprowadziły go ostatnie dni: lawina zdarzeń, porywająca wszystkie napotykane po drodze kamyczki.

Siny, przesiąknięty słonecznym blaskiem dym snuł się nad ziemią, lecz nie krył przed wzrokiem tego, co walało się po niej jak okiem sięgnąć: fragmenty ludzkich… przedmiotów – poszarpane strzępy materiałów, roztrzaskane sprzęty, coś w tym rodzaju, na pewno. Jednak dusił ciężki smród psującego się wnętrza ciała. Wielu ciał. A buty kleiły się i gniotły, przesiąknięte krwawym błotem.

Słyszał też cichy jęk. Sparaliżowany, nie szukał jego źródła, bo widział coś innego. Przed sobą, w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Zgubiony przedmiot, oderwany od swojego właściciela - ręka wynurzająca się z krwawego prochu, otwarta dłoń, wyciągnięta ku niemu… błagalnym gestem.

Pod celem ugięły się kolana.

Chimery skoczyły w jednej chwili, pokonując ostatnie metry dzielące je od łupu.

Nie zanotowały jednak tego, że Ed na ułamek sekundy złączył dłonie, ani że padając, podparł się lewą ręką. Potężny huk wstrząsnął okolicą, w jednej chwili uniosła się nad nią, bardzo wysoko, ogromna, rubinowa chmura gruzu i pyłu, która zaraz opadła. Krwawa bryza powoli osiadła na pooranej ziemi i poszarpanych ciałach. Poczuł jej drobinki na skórze i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Drugi etap transmutacji. Destrukcja.

Z najwyższym wysiłkiem woli stanął na słabnących nogach. Wszystko, co było żywe wokół niego, wzbogaciło cały ten bajzel o nową warstwę. Jęk także umilkł.

Żołądek szarpnął się, na moment obdarzony własnym życiem – Ed chwycił brzuch i głęboko odkaszlnął, prawie chyląc się do upadku. Z ust pociekła strużka śliny. Wszystko, co miał w środku, wyrzucił z siebie już dawno temu.

Zęby dzwoniły z osłabienia i wysiłku, oddech urywał się, ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, jakby już miotał nim lodowaty podmuch wiecznej śmierci.

Skrzywił się, gdy policzek przecięła gorąca łza. Śmieszne. Odrobina wilgoci bez znaczenia.

„…Przecież obiecałeś, Al…"

.

Długo to trwało, lecz wreszcie doszedł do siebie i wyprostował plecy, sam stojąc na tym pustkowiu. Chimery były jeszcze daleko.

O wiele za blisko miasta.

Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i utkwił złe spojrzenie tam, skąd dochodził bitewny zgiełk. Gdzie – jak przypuszczał – panoszyło się czoło Fali. Najmroczniejsze kłębowisko Piekła.

C.D.N.


	3. Chapter 3

**-III-**

Słońce przebijało się przez rozmazaną warstwę chmur, zalewając całą okolicę swym łagodnym blaskiem. Momentami porywisty wiatr osłabiał doznanie ciepła tego nowego, letniego poranka; przypominał o chłodzie minionej ciemności. Po północnej stronie, za jednym z najbliższych, skalistych wzniesień, snuły się ku niebu kłęby czarnego dymu. Na całe szczęście tutejsze powietrze pozostało wolne od jego zapachu.

Wysoki, brązowooki mężczyzna w mundurze generała przechadzał się wzdłuż okopów, w których wnętrzu czaił się jeszcze mrok nocy. Spoglądał w dół, lecz nie mógł akurat dostrzec tam żywej duszy… do czasu, aż zauważył przed sobą maleńką, czerwoną plamkę, w samym rogu skręcającego wąwozu. Ruszył żwawym krokiem w jej stronę.

Plamka nieco urosła i okazało się, że to Stalowy Alchemik, skulony pod swoim płaszczem i oparty o belkę podtrzymującą skalistą ścianę okopu. Najpewniej zaszył się tu, by móc odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju. Generał zbliżył się, przysiadł na krawędzi, opuszczając nogi i schylił głowę, by zajrzeć chłopakowi w twarz. Dzieciak wyglądał na głęboko pogrążonego we śnie… lecz to nie był dobry sen.

Sprawiał wrażenie w pełni przytomnego i aktywnego, lecz w wymiarze różniącym się od rzeczywistości. Ciało w znikomym stopniu wyrażało to, co działo się z umysłem. Edward zdawał się unosić lekko i opadać z każdym zachłannie chwytanym oddechem, blada skóra lśniła od potu, zmarszczone brwi i opuszczone powieki drgały, a z półotwartych ust co i rusz wyrywały się ciche, dziecięce jęki – niewyraźne resztki słów, krzyków, błagań… Czasami poruszał głową, rękami lub nogami, nie na tyle gwałtownie jednak, by otrząsnąć się ze świata koszmarów, w którym każdy staje się bezbronny. Nie, do finału było jeszcze daleko.

Mężczyzna nie zamierzał go budzić. Z westchnieniem rozsiadł się wygodniej i czekał, oglądając paznokcie.

…Kły z siłą zacisnęły się na wnętrznościach. Ed sapnął, odrzucił głowę w tył, napierając nią na skalną ścianę, gdy trzewia pochłonął ogień; spięty do granic możliwości zwierzęcym strachem i bólem, wymamrotał jeszcze gorączkowo wiązankę słów, których sam nie zrozumiał, wierzgnął nogami… i otworzył oczy.

Wypadł z ognia koszmaru wprost do wody – a przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie. I nie zdążył jeszcze nawet dobrze odetchnąć, gdy nagle dostrzegł na granicy pola widzenia jakąś obecność. Serce w nim zamarło, uderzone znienacka rozpalonym obuchem. A niech to.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć! – odezwał się szybko generał, widząc, że chłopak truchleje. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, z przesadnym hałasem zeskoczył na dół i siadł, opierając się o ścianę, tuż obok Eda.

Tamten nawet nie spojrzał; westchnął tylko ciężko, najwyższym wysiłkiem woli rozluźnił ciało i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Twarz miał białą jak kreda. Przez moment był po prostu PEWIEN, że to chimera i że za chwilę go zabije, a on, sparaliżowany, ledwie przytomny, nie zdoła się obronić. Wiedział, że nie zdoła. Co za cud! …co za parszywe szczęście.

Jak długo jeszcze dzięki niemu pożyje?

Gratulacje. Najpierw Al. Potem Winry. Teraz zawiodłeś samego siebie.

Lecz pomimo ogarniającego go żalu zacisnął zęby. Nie teraz… później o tym pomyśli.

Głowa pulsowała bólem. Przyłożył dłoń do mokrego czoła, jak do czegoś bardzo kruchego i delikatnego.

- Niewyspany, co? – mruknął jego nowy towarzysz.

Ed zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Jak… wygląda sytuacja, generale… przepraszam, nie pamiętam…

- Nie szkodzi! – Mężczyzna roześmiał się serdecznie. – Tak się składa, że wielu ludzi zapomina o tym, jak się nazywam.

Rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wydłubał z niej jedną sztukę i wetknął w uśmiechnięty kącik ust, a resztę podsunął chłopakowi proponującym gestem. Tamten machinalnie pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w jego twarz z wyraźną konsternacją. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał określić ją słowami.

- Ale… przecież jest pan generałem!

- Właśnie! Niezły numer, no nie?

I znów zaniósł się śmiechem, a potem kaszlem. Otoczyły go kłęby dymu.

Ed nie mógł w żaden sposób przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek widział tego człowieka w Centralnym Dowództwie.

Mężczyzna wydawał się być grubo po czterdziestce, jego kasztanowe, gęste i potargane włosy przetykały nitki siwizny. Z tą fryzurką przypominał czekoladowego lwa. Skórę na czole i w okolicach oczu zdobiły wyraźne zmarszczki. Poważne, pozbawione iskierek humoru, ciemnobrązowe spojrzenie ocieniały krzaczaste brwi; brodę i policzki pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost.

Wzruszył ramionami, widząc, jakie wzbudził zainteresowanie.

- To i tak najmniej istotne. Chciałeś wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Cóż… w tej chwili praktycznie nic szczególnego. Żołnierze kończą przeszukiwać pobojowisko i palą trupy. Mamy stały kontakt z obserwatorami, wiemy na bieżąco o wszelkich poruszeniach chimer. Tak, jak ustalono o świcie, pierwsze z nich najprawdopodobniej dotrą tu około południa… czyli za niecałe cztery godziny.

- Tylko tyle… - mruknął pod nosem Ed i wlepił wzrok w swoje kolana. Świadomość rychłego i zbliżającego się powrotu do koszmaru sprawiała, że drżał bardziej niż powinien w tym chłodnym, ciemnym okopie. Naszło go nawet nagłe skojarzenie z grobem i ta myśl wstrząsnęła nim jeszcze mocniej.

Lecz przytłoczony lękiem, nie potrafił zmusić się do ruchu. Co innego o tym myśleć, pragnąć… a co innego naprawdę działać.

- …Widziałem, jakie rzeczy dokonałeś tutaj w nocy. – Słowa i uśmieszek Generała trąciły wyraźnym szyderstwem. – Nie żałowałeś sobie, nawet truchła zniknęły z dołów, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było…

- Przecież musiałem się ich pozbyć – wycedził Ed z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ależ oczywiście! Naprawdę imponujące, że ze wszystkim zdążyłeś… lecz to i tak była czysta głupota i strata czasu, wiesz o tym?

Spojrzeli na siebie.

- Dlaczego pan tak sądzi? – zapytał wolno Ed.

Tamten roześmiał się.

- Urobiłeś sobie ręce po łokcie i myślisz, że to cokolwiek pomoże?

Ponownie krótka cisza. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi; facet znowu zaczynał podnosić mu ciśnienie.

- Nie możemy przecież czekać bezczynnie, aż…

- Widziałeś poranne raporty, prawda?

Oczy Eda rozszerzyły się.

Tak, widział je tuż przed świtem – gdy tylko wrócił z Travisem do opuszczonej wioski, gdzie stacjonowali żołnierze. Major i pozostali przemilczeli jego występek jedynie ze względu na dokumenty, które akurat omawiali. Pokazano mu je z wyraźną niechęcią.

Były to najnowsze doniesienia ludzi obserwujących okolicę, a także prognozy na najbliższe godziny. To z nich dowiedzieli się, że kolejna Fala może nadejść już w południe. To one udowadniały, że zbliżają się do nich bestie znacznie większe, silniejsze i lepiej ze sobą współpracujące, a także liczbą przewyższające poprzednią zgraję. To z nich wynikało, że niemal całe południowo-wschodnie terytorium Amestris zostało spustoszone – żołnierze Armii nie próbowali już cokolwiek z niego ratować, lecz skupili się na tym, by nie dopuścić Plagi do pozostałych obszarów kraju. To one wreszcie zawierały garść nowych informacji i spostrzeżeń na temat samych chimer. Przykładowo, stwory zazwyczaj nie pożerały swoich ofiar, lecz niektóre z nich i owszem: poza tą rzeczą nie robiły praktycznie nic innego. Zaobserwowano też takie, które szukały wśród trupów rannych i zwyczajnie ich dobijały, bez zjadania, również rezygnując z otwartej walki z ludźmi.

Nadal nie odkryto źródła pochodzenia tych chimer.

Zdaniem Eda – które jednak wciąż zachowywał dla siebie – wszystko bez wątpienia wskazywało na Bramę Piekieł… lub na coś w podobnym guście.

Pamiętał dobrze, że przeglądając i czytając nowe raporty zastanawiał się, czy nie są to zapiski dzikich fantazji jakiegoś maniaka, który zdołał wprowadzić je w życie za pomocą nikomu nieznanej, dopracowanej do perfekcji metody. Jeśli to była alchemia, to jej efekty graniczyły wręcz z cudem… albo z przekleństwem rzuconym na całe Amestris. To wszystko przypominało realizację szalonego planu wymordowania wszystkich ludzi – co do jednego. Zagrożony był cały świat.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kto mógł stać za tym wszystkim – komu mogło zależeć na anihilacji ludzkości – jednak wiedział doskonale, że istnieją takie osoby, które nie cofną się przed niczym. Do głowy przychodziło mu zwłaszcza jedno nazwisko. I choć ten człowiek i jemu podobni mogli być w tej sprawie zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej, to i tak czuł, że jest na właściwym tropie. A przynajmniej dawało mu to wrażenie, że cokolwiek rozumie z tego horroru, od niedawna zastępującego mu życie – mimo że i wcześniej to życie nie było wcale różowe.

- Tak, i co z tego?! – warknął teraz w odpowiedzi, nadal ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich myślach i wspomnieniach. – Napisano gdzieś w tych cholernych raportach, że nie mamy ŻADNYCH, najmniejszych szans?!

Generał obdarzył go szerokim, pożółkłym uśmiechem.

- Nie wiesz, jak się czyta między wierszami?

Powiało chłodem. Ed przypomniał sobie, że i na wczorajszym zebraniu słyszał argumenty głoszone w podobnym tonie, wtedy jednak nie zwrócił większej uwagi na osobę, która je wypowiadała. Ważniejsze były jej słowa, bo zdawały się one z nieugiętą pewnością wyrażać jedyną słuszną interpretację rzeczywistości, w którą każdy powinien uwierzyć i ją zaakceptować. Zdawały się mówić o samej Prawdzie.

Zdawały się.

- Między wierszami? Dobre sobie! Proszę bardzo, chętnie posłucham! – To oczywiście nie było prawdą, ale musiał jakoś się odgryźć i pokazać, że pesymizm mężczyzny go nie rusza. – Może od razu wykopmy sobie wszyscy groby, co?!

Twarz Generała rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

- To byłoby zbyt proste…

Ciszy, która po tych słowach zapadła, po prostu nie dało się przerwać. Krótki, lecz stłumiony i szybko zduszony chichot tylko ją pogłębił. Dźwięki rozlegające się w tle należały do innego świata.

Ed dałby wiele, by ktoś łaskawie potwierdził jego nadzieje – że ma właśnie do czynienia z najzwyklejszym wariatem pod słońcem. Jeśli tak, to spoko; normalna sprawa w miejscu, gdzie panoszą się bestie rodem z najgorszych koszmarów.

Ale większość szaleńców łączy podobne spojrzenie. Żaden z tych, których dotąd spotkał, nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jak ten człowiek tutaj. Z taką troską i… miłością?

- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale chcę ci pomóc. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś… jesteś wśród nas jedynym dzieckiem.

- …No i co z tego? – mruknął Ed. Z trudem przełknął przez ściśnięte gardło.

- Zakładam też, że nie jesteś skończonym idiotą… ani tym bardziej masochistą. Mam już swoje lata i naprawdę przykro mi patrzeć na takich młodych, zdolnych, inteligentnych chłopców idących na pewną śmierć, bo wmówiono im, że mogą wywalczyć, co zechcą. Jeśli będziesz w to wierzył, zginiesz w najmniej spodziewanej chwili, nie pomagając NIKOMU…

Ed czuł, jak te i kolejne słowa, wypowiadane wolnym, cichym, przekonującym głosem dosłownie wsiąkają mu do umysłu i nakręcają jego własne, niespokojne myśli. Racja! Był przecież tylko człowiekiem, nie cudotwórcą – czyżby nie przekonał się o tym wystarczająco na własnej skórze, kiedy to pięć lat temu próbował z Alem wskrzesić zmarłą matkę?! Czyżby nie poznali wtedy, jak niewyobrażalna to cena, wielokrotnie przerastająca ich śmiesznie małe możliwości?!

A teraz stał przed podobnym problemem, lecz tym razem to na sekundach – setkach sekund – ważył się jego los. Widział niezliczoną ilość razy, jak w takich ułamkach chwil ludzie po prostu ginęli, zamieniani w poszarpane, organiczne przedmioty, z najróżniejszych powodów: przez strach, ból, brak czasu, sił lub broni, przez nieuwagę, pomyłkę, głupotę, pech… Widział, napatrzył się do syta. I on sam przetrwał wiele takich momentów. Nie potrafił wtedy nikomu pomóc, bo musiał mieć oczy dookoła głowy, bez przerwy. To przecież fizycznie niemożliwe. A skoro niemożliwe… to MUSI w końcu nadejść taka chwila, w czasie której wszystko wokół niego i w nim nagle zniknie – skończy się – zgaśnie – wyłączy – czy jakkolwiek inaczej to nazwać… Nagle i zupełnie nieodwołalnie…

Zapiekły oczy. Opanowywała go rosnąca w siłę, obezwładniająca rozpacz; zacisnął powieki, był coraz bliżej tego, by skulić się, objąć kolana, ukryć twarz… i wtedy zobaczył utkwione w siebie, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie brata. Pewnie, śmiało – rozpłacz się, ulegnij tej panice, bo czemuż by nie? Tak na pewno wszystkim pomożesz. Idioto.

Prychnął krótkim śmieszkiem; siłą rozluźnił boleśnie napięte mięśnie. Jego dłonie, także ta sztuczna, zauważalnie podrygiwały, przyciśnięte do brzucha, jednak zignorował to i odetchnął głębiej. Kochany Al.

Zerknął na siedzącego obok Generała, który miał co najmniej nietęgą minę.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał go, bardzo spokojnie i uprzejmie. – A może innych też zachęca pan do niesubordynacji?

- Zachęcam tylko i wyłącznie do zdrowego rozsądku – odparował mężczyzna, pochmurniejąc na twarzy. – Niestety, niewielu jest takich, którzy chcą słuchać. Mózgi przeżarte absurdem, bajeczkami i propagandą. A przecież, zauważ, jestem generałem i mam wpływy. Czego się boją? Konsekwencji, kary? Kto wie, czy niepotrzebnie?

I mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się znacząco.

- Co… - szepnął Ed i urwał. Zrozumiał od razu.

Niemożliwe… a jednak. Wygodna i pewna droga ucieczki, o której nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek stanie przed nim otworem… do teraz. Oszołomiony propozycją, nie zdążył nawet dobrze ochłonąć i pomyśleć, bo jego umysł pomknął już tą drogą, bez chwili wahania - jak szalony.

Mógłby dzięki niej uratować Winry.

Serce przestrzeliła dzika, niepohamowana radość. Tak! Ocali ją, ona naprawdę przeżyje, przynajmniej ona…!

Lecz znowu miał przed sobą jej zapłakaną twarz, coraz bliżej… gwałtowny żar…

I te słowa, jak nagły, oślepiający błysk światła:

„Nigdzie nie jadę!"

„Przecież obronicie to miasto, prawda?! PRAWDA?!"

.

Nie istniała dla niego żadna droga na skróty. A raczej były takie, lecz to ona stała mu na przeszkodzie. Taka słaba, naiwna dziewczyna… choć trzeba przyznać, że potrafiła solidnie przywalić kluczem, kiedy chciała. Ale głupoty na bok. Dla niego Winry była nietykalna. Nie potrafiłby jej zmusić… nigdy nie podniósłby na nią ręki.

Nawet, gdyby mógł ją przemocą ocalić od straszliwej śmierci.

Absurd! – ale tak właśnie było, tak właśnie teraz myślał, choć jednocześnie budził się w nim rozpaczliwy, gorący bunt. Nie chciał jej śmierci. Ale nie chciał też jej zranić. I stracić. A ona nie chciała ustąpić.

To wszystko niewiele miało wspólnego z rozsądkiem, lecz gdyby tak spróbować wyciągnąć z tego jakiś logiczny wniosek, wyszłoby na jedno: że to, co ich łączy… to, co do siebie czują… jest silniejsze i ważniejsze nawet od nich samych. Ważniejsze od śmierci.

Zupełnie nie z tego świata.

…Jak to możliwe…?

Westchnął z rezygnacją, osłabiony i rozgrzany niespokojnie pulsującą w nim krwią. Tak, musiał wreszcie przyznać. To Prawda.

.

Poranne słońce stanęło ponad wzniesieniami na tyle wysoko, by jego promieniste palce dosięgały już do przeciwległej krawędzi okopu; wilgotne skały lśniły i skrzyły, a pasek zalewającego je światła niemal zauważalnie stawał się coraz szerszy. Ed patrzył na to spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, luźno oparty plecami o ścianę. Głowa pulsowała wielkim bólem, do czego zdążył już prawie przywyknąć. Korzystał, w miarę możliwości, z przedłużającej się ciszy.

Lecz było to coraz trudniejsze. Jeszcze niedawno niesiony tak wielkimi emocjami, teraz czuł zaledwie ich niejasne namiastki, których jakoś nie umiał w sobie rozpalić. A te wyjątkowe i dla niego niezwykle istotne (choć też trudne i bolesne) refleksje, te odpowiedzi i wskazówki, do których nareszcie dotarł, które pokazywały mu właściwą drogę – osłabły, straciły na znaczeniu, zamieniały się w coś co najmniej niedorzecznego, tak jakby cała budująca się w oparciu o nie wiara została brutalnie zdemaskowana… i wyśmiana. To tylko fikcja, chłopczyku. Nie jesteś cudotwórcą.

Wróciły wątpliwości.

Zaczynał szczerze obawiać się, że naprawdę zwariuje – zanim w końcu zginie.

- A więc…? – odezwał się nagle Generał, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Przemyślałeś to?

Ed spojrzał w oczy polującego drapieżnika.

- …Chodzi o dezercję? Podpuszcza mnie pan, tak? – Chciał w to wierzyć. Byłoby mu łatwiej znieść ten żal, wiedząc, że nie dano mu na serio żadnej propozycji. – Chce pan wiedzieć, czy myślę o ucieczce? Czy nie jestem wystarczająco lojalny? Dlatego próbuje mnie pan namówić…

Lecz Generał uśmiechnął się z łagodnym smutkiem

– Chłopcze, ja chcę tylko, żebyś przeżył.

Z westchnieniem odrzucił niedopałek na ziemię.

- Posłuchaj – zaczął, przymykając oczy. – Sprawa JEST beznadziejna. Oczywiście Armia robi, co może i chwała jej za to, lecz naszego losu i tak nic nie odmieni. Zginiemy. Z każdą upływającą chwilą jest coraz gorzej, a my nie wiemy nawet, skąd te bestie się biorą. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy to odkryli, zanim umrzemy…

- I oczywiście to wszystko jest prawdą, ponieważ to PAN tak twierdzi?!

Generał spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Nie trzeba być czarnowidzem, by dojść do tych samych wniosków, co ja. A ty? Myślisz nadal, że da się tu cokolwiek zmienić? Niedługo kolejne starcie… chcesz znowu polegać na szczęściu? Chcesz oprzeć na nim swoje życie… i nie tylko swoje…?

Ed zagryzł wargi; serce tłukło się i szarpało w nim jak dzikie zwierzę, a krew jak echo pulsowała od tych uderzeń w całym ciele. Oddech stawał się niespokojny. Znowu… znowu niepewność. Opuścił głowę, śledząc wzrokiem tę rozpaczliwą gonitwę myśli. Chciał wierzyć… chciał mieć nadzieję… lecz czy mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko? Przecież tu nie chodziło tylko o niego!

- Widziałem tę dziewczynę, z którą rozmawiałeś. – Mężczyzna obserwował chłopaka z dziwną, zachłanną uwagą i drgającym uśmieszkiem. – Chimery mogą dotrzeć do miasta z którejkolwiek strony… albo nawet z wielu jednocześnie. Zdołasz je powstrzymać? Będziesz w kilku miejscach naraz?

Drżące ręce i pięści, przyciśnięte do tułowia. I to wstrętne, przypominające łaskotanie uczucie w piersi – panika, lubieżnie dobierająca się do wnętrzności.

- Ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, o nie… Może jak zobaczy na własne oczy, to wtedy…

- Dość – warknął Ed, ale bardzo cicho.

- Chyba, że… chyba, że wreszcie pójdziesz po rozum do głowy i NAPRAWDĘ ją uratujesz. Dopóki jest jeszcze wolna droga do Central City.

- Ona… ona nie chce uciekać…

- Głupia. Powiedziała ci, że „wierzy" lub coś w tym rodzaju? Idealistyczne bzdury. Nie słuchaj ich, brak im rozsądku. Bo wiedz jedno: zawsze, ale to zawsze możesz zmienić swój sposób myślenia, wybrać inną hierarchię wartości. Tacy już są ludzie, po prostu zmienni! Dlatego właśnie umieranie za ideały nie ma sensu. Najważniejsze w życiu jest przetrwanie!

- To nie tak… - jęknął Ed, z czołem opartym na metalowej pięści.

Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Nie chciała tego. Strach przed śmiercią… czy to on ma wpływać na to, jaką drogę się wybiera? Oczywiście, że nie.

Przecież i tak „wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy"…

Zacisnął zęby. Nie, nie mógł, nie chciał umierać, jeszcze nie teraz. Ani uciekać. MUSIAŁ WYGRAĆ.

- Jak możesz iść drogą, której sam nie widzisz?! – Generał gapił się na dzieciaka w kompletnym osłupieniu. – Głupcze! One rozrywają ludzi na strzępy! Przecież chcesz ją ratować, tak?!

„CHCĘ! CHOLERA JASNA, CHCĘ!"

- Jest jeszcze Al – wymamrotał, chwytając się tej myśli niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. – Obiecał, że ją ochroni…

- Tak samo, jak i ciebie?

Zapadła cisza.

Słoneczny blask oświetlał przeciwległą ścianę okopu, lecz oni pozostali pogrążeni w mrocznym chłodzie. Ed siedział skulony, z głową opartą na nogach i schowaną w ramionach. Generał czekał, marszcząc brwi. Czekał długo.

Wreszcie chłopak drgnął, jego twarz wychynęła z ukrycia. Pozostały na niej oznaki cierpienia, lecz oczy były takie, jakby właśnie zbudził się ze snu. Z dobrego snu.

- Poradzę sobie… - oznajmił z nikłym, lecz pewnym uśmiechem. – A ty… za dużo gadasz, wiesz?

- Wolisz zdechnąć, tak?

- Idź sobie.

- Wszyscy zginą. Będą same trupy, zobaczysz.

- Powiedziałem: dosyć! – warknął Ed.

- Skazujesz ją na śmierć. Wiesz, jak to będzie wyglądało… Czytałeś do końca wszystkie raporty? Te bestie czasami lubią się BAWIĆ…

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

I zerwał się na równe nogi, dysząc nagłą wściekłością. Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył na niego z dołu, wydawał się trochę zaskoczony. Wreszcie sam wstał, otrzepując mundur z pyłu.

- Widzę, że nic tu po mnie – westchnął z przesadą. – Masz już własne przekonania. Szkoda… doprawdy, ludzie potrafią tylko marnować życie...

Ed milczał, z trudem powstrzymując się przed cofnięciem o krok. Brązowe ślepia przeszywały go na wylot. I nagle szarpnął nim lęk.

Ten człowiek zasłaniał sobą słońce.

Lecz wtedy Generał odwrócił się i ruszył okopem w tym samym kierunku, z którego przyszedł, a złote oczy uderzyło światło dnia. Po kilkunastu metrach stanął.

- Ach, zapomniałbym… jeśli chodzi o te twoje sny, to już wyjaśniam: spełnią się one co do joty, możesz mi wierzyć.

.

Zrobiło się zupełnie spokojnie. W pobliżu nie było nikogo. Wszyscy żołnierze najpewniej zajmowali już swoje pozycje na pierwszej linii obrony i przygotowywali się do rychłego starcia. Słyszał ich odległe głosy, niesione wśród skał upartym echem.

Podniósł swój czerwony płaszcz, otrzepał go i nałożył, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Potem spojrzał w bok, tam, skąd oczekiwano nadejścia Fali. Krawędź okopu była dla niego jak linia horyzontu. Chwycił ją obiema rękami i spróbował się podciągnąć, pomagając sobie lewą nogą. Nie wyszło. Skała była zbyt mocno wygładzona, a jemu brakło sił w zesztywniałych i obolałych mięśniach. Dopiero za trzecim razem znalazł odpowiednie oparcie, gdy wcisnął but w szczelinę pomiędzy ścianą a drewnianą belką. Odepchnął się jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem automaila. Jeszcze chwila… i już stał na górze.

Sukces kosztował: chłopak starał się rozluźnić spięte i drżące ciało, a zębami zagryzał ból. Żeby odczuć ulgę i odzyskać w sobie choć odrobinę komfortu, będzie musiał naprawdę porządnie się rozruszać – na przekór oczywistej niechęci.

Lecz już wkrótce rozwiązanie tego problemu przestanie być kwestią zwykłego wyboru, a stanie się koniecznością. Warunkiem przetrwania.

Rozejrzał się z nikłym uśmiechem. Wraz z odejściem Generała stopniowo ulatniały się z głowy wszelkie myśli dotyczące tej osoby. Pozostały za to usłyszane od niej słowa – słowa dosadnie nazywające ukryty w nim strach. I teraz mógł dzięki nim dokładniej przyjrzeć się tym lękom i je krytycznie ocenić, ponieważ potrafił je już NAZWAĆ. A skoro wyszło na to, że miały one swoją nazwę – wiele nazw – to musiały mieć też swoje ograniczenia. I słabe punkty.

A stąd już wniosek prosty: strach nigdy nie jest silniejszy od tego, kto go czuje. Zbyt wielu ludzi o tym najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomina… i pozwala mu się zniewolić.

Przypomniał sobie słowa Travisa i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Racja. Człowiek to niezwykła istota; potrafi przekroczyć samą siebie.

Pociemniało. Uderzył silniejszy wiatr. Był odrobinę zbyt chłodny, by móc nazwać go przyjemnym – lecz gdy po dłuższej chwili ucichł, skórę zaczęły rozgrzewać coraz liczniejsze i coraz intensywniejsze promyki słońca. Przenikały do głębi, rozjaśniały ciemność ukrytą pod powiekami. Przypominały mu, że jest żywy. Z westchnieniem odchylił nieco głowę w tył, by poczuć je na całej twarzy; zupełnie jak kwiat, unoszący swój złoty kielich ku niebu. Ciepło na przemian pojawiało się i znikało, zależnie od kaprysów pogody, lecz akceptował to ze spokojem; po prostu przyjmował je, tyle, ile mu było dane, przepełniony wdzięcznością.

Był wolnym człowiekiem i mógł wybierać: co jest dla niego najważniejsze, co musi chronić za wszelką cenę, za co gotów jest oddać nawet własne życie. Po chwili zastanowienia okazało się, że jest tego naprawdę sporo. Cała masa ludzi, których pragnął ocalić przed Plagą, pomimo tej oczywistej i przyziemnej prawdy, że „nie może być w wielu miejscach naraz"…

Lecz to niczego nie tłumaczyło. Żadne „prawdy" czy „dowody" nie decydują o tym, jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość. Decyduje człowiek-działacz, człowiek-twórca.

A więc zwycięstwo. Liczy się tylko zwycięstwo.

Utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu, zmuszał się do tego, a bezcenny czas wciąż mijał… aż nagle proste skojarzenie ponownie nasunęło mu na myśl wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy. I poczuł, że płonie.

To jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało się takie marne, błahe, pozbawione istotnego znaczenia – te chłodne, lecz łagodne uderzenia wiatru i ciepły, przyprawiający skórę o palące mrowienie, dotyk słońca. Ciepły dotyk jej dłoni, jej oddechu. Jej ust.

Zamknął oczy, zacisnął pięści. To nie były bzdury. Te pozornie ulotne doznania miały dla niego doprawdy pierwszorzędne znaczenie, bo zapowiadały pojawienie się w jego życiu czegoś nowego i wielkiego, o czym prawie nie śmiał marzyć… a jednocześnie pragnął tego od dawna, z całej duszy. I to naprawdę miało sens! – lecz w zamian musiał wierzyć, wierzyć ze wszystkich sił. Musiał udowodnić, że mu zależy.

A to, co ona udowodniła… Ten jej pierwszy raz… NIE BĘDZIE jedyny!

Zderzenie pragnienia z rzeczywistością. Co jest silniejsze?

Strach. I nigdy żadnej pewności. W kąciku oka błysnęła łza – którą natychmiast osuszył wewnętrzny żar.

Ruszył w stronę obozowiska żwawym krokiem, by nie marnować już ani chwili. W głowie rodziły się nowe, zwariowane pomysły.

Do dzieła, Kreatorze.

.

.

.

Cała okolica rozbrzmiewała jednym, wielkim, niemilknącym hukiem wystrzałów. Do żołnierzy powoli, lecz nieubłaganie zbliżała się liczna horda chimer. Zwyczajny, karabinowy pocisk nie czynił im większej krzywdy, lecz ostatecznie padały one pod ich gradem… a po trupach przełaziły kolejne. Bestie najprzeróżniejszych kształtów i rozmiarów, z trudem kojarzyły się swoim wyglądem z jakimkolwiek zwierzęciem. Jedne wiły się i pełzały, inne skakały i wzbijały w powietrze, a niektóre pędziły wręcz na oślep, gnane przed siebie niezrozumiałą żądzą. Trafiały się i takie, co próbowały kombinować – wspinały się na ściany skalistej dolinki, by z góry zaatakować obrońców przejścia. Stanowiły one szczególne zagrożenie.

Linię okopów dzieliło od stworów ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Magazynki były na wyczerpaniu, materiały wybuchowe przepadły już dawno temu. Ludzie czuli, że zbliża się koniec, bo na nowe zapasy nie mogli w najbliższym czasie liczyć – równie źle, jeśli nie gorzej, było w pozostałych rejonach, atakowanych obecnie przez Falę. Lecz pomimo tej świadomości pozostawali na swoich miejscach, bo tak ich wyszkolono – by do ostatniej minuty odegrali swoje role.

Tylko nieliczni z nich dostrzegli średniego wzrostu postać w mundurze i ciemnym, wojskowym płaszczu, przechodzącą po drewnianej kładce prosto na wrogi teren.

Przestrzenią wstrząsnęła ogłuszająca eksplozja, cały świat na moment oślepiła supernowa. Ludzie padli na ziemię, osłaniając głowy przed uderzeniem gorącej ściany wiatru. Chimery wyleciały wysoko w powietrze, jak setki skwierczących i pękających od temperatury karaluchów, podrzuconych na płonącej patelni. Po chwili poczerniałe resztki ich ciał opadły, niczym gruby deszcz, na przypominające rozżarzone węgle skały.

Widok niemal całkowicie przesłonił gęsty, ciemnoszary dym, w którego kłębach zniknął, krocząc przed siebie, Płomienny Alchemik.

Piętnaście minut później, po kolejnych trzydziestu dwóch eksplozjach – liczył dokładnie – Roy Mustang wrócił na tę samą kładkę, po której wcześniej przeszedł, by wykończyć hordę. Z okopów wyłoniły się zdumione, osmalone, opalone żarem głowy. Gdy deska zaskrzypiała pod butami, ze wszystkich stron rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i okrzyki:

- Tak trzymać, pułkowniku!

- Gościu, jesteś wielki!

- Żona prosi pana o autograf!

Przeszedł szybkim krokiem, nie zaszczycając tych idiotów nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Głowę zaprzątała mu matematyka. Trzydzieści razy. Po kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset sztuk. Fala atakowała na odcinku około czterdziestu kilometrów. Tutaj były może dwa… jeszcze siedem podobnych miejsc. Od trzech, nie, już czterech (zerknął na srebrny zegarek) godzin. Ile razy interweniował do tej pory? Pięć? Sześć?

Wróg zdawał się posiadać niewyczerpane szeregi. Obecna Fala próbowała przedrzeć się do gęsto zaludnionych nizin leżących w centrum kraju. Strategiczna, otwarta droga była na razie bezpieczna. Lecz tu… To był zaledwie strzęp sił całej Plagi. Tysiące chimer. Dziesiątki tysięcy. SETKI… TYSIĘCY…

Miliony.

Dostrzegł zaparkowany wóz i przyspieszył kroku. Na miejscu kierowcy czekała – tak, jak jej polecił – porucznik Riza Hawkeye. Obserwowała go czujnym wzrokiem, trzymając lewą dłoń na słuchawce. Gdy usiadł obok niej i mocno zatrzasnął drzwi, zdjęła urządzenie z głowy.

- Jakie wieści? – zapytał, zapinając w pośpiechu pas.

- Musimy natychmiast jechać na północ, pułkowniku. Siedem kilometrów stąd leży kolejna droga, która opada w głąb gór. Dobre miejsce do obrony, lecz chimery są liczne i bardzo agresywne, a tamtejszym oddziałom kończy się amunicja. Pozostałe punkty obrony są, jak na razie, pod kontrolą. – Mówiąc to wszystko zapaliła silnik i ostrym zrywem ruszyła z miejsca, prosto w snujący się tuż nad ziemią, gęsty dym. Słońce przygasło, a dzień sposępniał.

- Co jest, do cholery, z tymi dostawami?! – warknął Roy i podparł głowę prawą dłonią, zmęczony i rozdrażniony. – Przecież dokładnie wyliczono przydziały i to ze znaczną nadwyżką! Nie powinno być żadnych problemów!

- Problemy pojawiają się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia – powiedziała Riza, jak zwykle perfekcyjnie skupiona na działaniu i opanowana. – A chimer jest więcej, niż się spodziewano. – Zachęcona ciszą, mówiła dalej: - Amunicja kończy się coraz szybciej i stąd coraz dłuższe opóźnienia. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że siła Fali osłabnie w najbliższym czasie.

Pułkownik westchnął i otarł spocone czoło rękawiczką. Skomplikowane, wykonywane od kilku godzin transmutacje stopniowo zamieniały jego mózg w bezużyteczną papkę. Nie stosował tak potężnych technik od czasów Anihilacji Ishvaru.

Skrzywił się. Niezbyt szczęśliwe porównanie.

- Jakie są najnowsze prognozy?

Zerknęła na niego.

- …Bez większych zmian. Przewiduje się, że Armia wykończy tę Falę za około trzy godziny.

- Za późno – mruknął Roy, wyglądając przez okno.

Zagryzł wargi.

- Kontaktowała się pani z majorem Armstrongiem?

- Zadzwoniłam, gdy tylko pan wysiadł, pułkowniku – odparła, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Udał, że tego nie widzi. – Nadal przygotowują się do odparcia ataku; spodziewają się go około południa…

- A Rush Valley? – Z trudem zdobywał się na ten zdawkowy ton, co tylko pogłębiało w nim irytację i poczucie śmieszności. Naprawdę nie potrafił zapytać wprost…?

- Jest dobrze strzeżone… a o Alu mówi się w całej okolicy. – Uśmiechnęła się znacznie swobodniej. - Pomaga, gdzie tylko się da, a dzięki swojej alchemii zamienia miasto w prawdziwą warownię…

- Wiem, rozmawiałem z nim – uciął Roy. Właśnie dojeżdżali na miejsce – przed nimi wyrosły wojskowe namioty, otoczone ludźmi i pojazdami.

Poinstruowano ich, jak mają jechać dalej i ruszyli, lecz teraz bardzo powoli, bo droga była kręta i niepewna. Zamierzali zatrzymać się na samym jej szczycie, tuż przed tyłami okopów. Dalej pójdzie tylko Płomienny.

Lecz choć już silnik zgasł, ten nawet nie odpiął pasa.

Wreszcie Riza westchnęła.

- Rozmawiałam też z majorem o Edwardzie.

- …No i?

Na moment przewróciła oczami.

- Żyje.

- Przecież wiem! – żachnął się Mustang.

- Ta jedna informacja panu wystarcza?

Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Porucznik wpatrywała się w szybę nieruchomym wzrokiem.

- Dobrze pani wie, że nie – burknął. Czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie… ech, pal licho! Tym razem postanowił to zignorować. – I nieprawda, że nie obchodzi mnie… co się z nimi dzieje…

- Wiem – potwierdziła Riza i spojrzała na niego znacznie łagodniej, niż zwykle. – Przecież jest pan jego przełożonym.

- …Miałem na myśli ich obu…

- Rozmawiał pan z nim, prawda?

Prychnął. Owszem, próbował, dwa dni temu, po południu – o ile można to nazwać próbą „rozmowy". Dzieciak prawie nie odpowiadał na pytania, a zamiast tego stale ciskał się, przerywał, wygłaszał złośliwe komentarze, aż wreszcie sam odrzucił połączenie – czyli postępował niemal tak, jak zwykle, tyle że tym razem znacznie agresywniej. Podniósł mu wtedy ciśnienie na tyle, że Roy miał ochotę rozszarpać go gołymi rękami – dosłownie – mimo, że jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, dlaczego chłopak był w takim stanie. Bo minęła wtedy zaledwie godzina od ostatnich chwil grożącego mu, śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Major opowiedział Royowi o wszystkim; także o tym, że stracił chłopaka z oczu, podczas gdy miał strzec jego życia jak swojego własnego. Streścił mu również przebieg samej bitwy. Po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego pułkownik przez długi czas nie wiedział, gdzie podziać swoje myśli - bał się nawet cokolwiek sobie wyobrażać.

Roy nie był wtedy w Rush Valley, jak planował, ponieważ trwało zabezpieczanie głównego przejścia z terenów górzystych do Central City. Nie mógł z tego zrezygnować, miał rozkazy, ważyły się losy całego kraju.

I wtedy owszem, bał się, to przecież zrozumiałe, gdy myśli się o tym, że gdzieś tam zaledwie szesnastolatek staje właśnie oko w oko z niewyobrażalnymi potwornościami - pojawia się w człowieku naturalne pragnienie obrony, ochrony dziecka przed złem. Lecz dziś… dziś miał straszne przeczucie. Dosłownie znikąd. Graniczące z pewnością.

Wiedział, że nie zdąży.

- Muszę iść – mruknął z roztargnieniem, nagle blady i drżący. Lecz Riza patrzyła na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała, na jakie ścieżki zabłądziły jego myśli. Znała te drogi z własnego doświadczenia.

Odpiął niecierpliwie pas, lecz zamarł, gdy kobieta chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

- Będzie dobrze – oznajmiła, a w jej spojrzeniu tkwiła niezmącona pewność, że ta Prawda okaże się silniejsza od rzeczywistości.

Skinął głową w milczeniu. Co więcej mógł zrobić?

- Proszę dalej kontrolować sytuację – polecił jej cichym głosem. Zaczął wstawać, lecz znów go powstrzymała.

- Chcę iść z panem, pułkowniku. Proszę o zgodę.

- Nie… pani zostanie tutaj. To rozkaz.

Czas zamarł na kilka uderzeń serc. Wreszcie i ona skinęła głową, bez słowa, bez najmniejszej zmiany na twarzy.

Wyszedł, a jej oczy nabrały nowego wyrazu. Tak było dzisiaj za każdym razem. Zamierzała prosić do skutku.

.

.

.

W mrocznym namiocie dowódców od dłuższego czasu panowała grobowa cisza. Jeden z generałów przeglądał i porządkował dokumenty, rozrzucone grubą warstwą na złączonych blatach stołów. Kilku innych stało nieopodal w grupce, pogrążeni w cieniu, lecz ich dyskusja, prowadzona wcześniej ożywionym szeptem, obecnie stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Nieduży, jasnowłosy mężczyzna również milczał i zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem kontemplował płonący ogarek świecy.

Major Armstrong stał tuż przy nim, pochylony nad zbiorem wszystkich dzisiejszych meldunków. Czekał też na telefon od ostatniej grupy zwiadowczej, która miała zgłosić się tej godziny i przekazać najświeższe informacje. Pod ręką miał mapę, na której dokładnie oznakowano kolorowymi szpilkami wszystkie groźniejsze skupiska chimer. Oraz, rzecz jasna, aktualne położenie Fali.

On także pragnął nadziei. Mogłoby się wydawać, że tak potężny, świetnie wyszkolony i doświadczony żołnierz oraz alchemik w jednym posiada również, oprócz nieprzeciętnej siły, nieugiętą wolę walki. Prawda była znacznie bardziej przyziemna. Strach nikomu nie jest obcy – zwłaszcza, gdy ma się wyjątkowo wrażliwe serce. Major był tego świetnym przykładem.

Innym wydawało się, że ten człowiek doskonale i bez najmniejszych wątpliwości kontroluje sytuację – lecz on bał się tego samego, co i oni. Przerażały go chimery, z których niepohamowaną zajadłością nie mógł się równać żaden wróg, jakiego miał okazję dotąd napotkać w swoim życiu. Lęk budziły nieustannie napływające materiały i dowody, stawiające więcej pytań, niż pozwalające na odnalezienie jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Z lękiem myślał też o niepewnej dla wszystkich przyszłości, o losie całego kraju, może nawet świata. I bał się wreszcie o Eda, który przetrwał, co prawda, na polu bitwy, lecz przy okazji stracił na nim tak wiele, a jego oczy zaczęły już należeć do kogoś innego. Do kogoś w pełni świadomego swojego rychłego końca, lecz próbującego udowodnić komu się tylko da, że pomimo ciężaru tej wiedzy nadal ma serce ze stali – i jednocześnie do przerażonego sobą i wszystkim dookoła dziecka, które rozpaczliwie i na przekór lękowi usiłuje marzyć o ratunku… nie tylko dla innych. A czasami major miał nieodparte wrażenie, że widzi w tym nowym spojrzeniu proste pragnienie śmierci. I kary.

Z Alem również nie było najlepiej.

- Wygląda na to, że nasza siatka informacyjna pracuje bez zarzutu – nieoczekiwanie przemówił blondyn.

Major zerknął na towarzysza. Ten nadal sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego wyłącznie migającym płomykiem lampy, jakby te lakoniczne, podobno zachęcające do nawiązania rozmowy słowa wymknęły się z jego ust zupełnym przypadkiem.

- Chłopcy starają się, jak mogą – mruknął w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami. – Ich nadzwyczajna odwaga i poświęcenie są dla nas wszystkich nieocenione. Bez nich nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans.

- To prawda, przechodzą samych siebie – potwierdził mężczyzna. A po chwili ciszy: - Ludzie są zdolni do wielkich rzeczy… szkoda, że i na co dzień nie pamiętają o swoich możliwościach. Świat mógłby być wtedy piękniejszym miejscem.

- To byłoby aż nazbyt problematyczne, generale – odparł Armstrong z uśmiechem kryjącym się pod obfitym wąsem. – Kto chciałby codziennie poświęcać swoje dobre samopoczucie? Rezygnować z komfortu i przyjemności? Odrzucać własne przywileje i walczyć o dobro słabszych? Brać na siebie ciężar należny innym? To praca Syzyfa. Dopiero w najtrudniejszych, ostatecznych chwilach próbujemy płacić jak najwięcej…

- Tak, jak my dzisiaj – przerwał mu wąsaty generał. – Niezależnie od przyszłych efektów naszych starań, nie mamy właściwie powodów do wstydu. Przecież robimy wszystko, co możliwe, prawda?

Major milczał. Wziął do ręki kilka zdjęć, wywołanych rano w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonym namiocie. Przedstawiały one skupiska chimer, zmierzających zorganizowaną Falą dokładnie w ich stronę. Zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby zgromadzić w jednym miejscu przedstawicieli najróżniejszych gatunków zwierząt, to różnice między ich rozmiarami nie byłyby wiele większe od tych, jakie istniały wśród bestii tworzących Plagę.

Niezwykle zastanawiająca i zwracająca na siebie uwagę była również karność, jaka zdawała się panować w tych przerażających szeregach. Zgodnie z relacjami świadków, stwory praktycznie wcale nie rzucały się na swoich współtowarzyszy. Czymże zatem się żywiły?

Nawet ograniczając się do wyłącznie własnych spostrzeżeń, mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że wszystkie chimery wyglądały na bardzo chude, wręcz wygłodzone. Lecz to nie głód skłaniał je do nieustannego mordowania i poszukiwania coraz to nowych ofiar. Więc co?

Nagle major drgnął i spojrzał w bok. Stojący przy nim blondyn świdrował go wzrokiem, jakby robił to od samego początku. Od momentu, w którym zadał swoje pytanie.

- …Prawda? – powtórzył.

Armstrong patrzył z góry na tę drobną, niepozorną postać, próbując domyślić się, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien udzielić. Nie było to wcale łatwe – mężczyzna pozornie sprawiał wrażenie szczerego i godnego zaufania, lecz jednocześnie unosiła się wokół niego jakaś tajemnicza aura. Wyraz oczu tego generała („Zaraz, mówił, że skąd przybył? Z Briggs?") był nie do rozszyfrowania. Jakby kryła się w nich ogromna, nieznana szaraczkom siła, chroniona jednak przed podeptaniem jej przez beztroskich, słabych głupców.

To mu nieoczekiwanie nasunęło na myśl zaskakujące skojarzenie.

I jakby tylko czekając na ten moment, wydarzyło się coś, co otrząsnęło z marazmu wszystkich ludzi, obecnych w tym mrocznym jak grób namiocie.

Najpierw usłyszeli klaśnięcie – gdzieś na zewnątrz. W następnej sekundzie rozległ się trzask alchemicznych wyładowań, którym towarzyszyło niewielkie, lecz jaskrawe światło, bijące przez płachty płótna osłaniającego wejście do środka. A zaraz po tym mrok przebił potężny słup słonecznego dnia i rozproszył go w znakomitej większości. Ludzie automatycznie osłonili oczy przed tym niespodziewanym atakiem. Słyszeli też hałas, z jakim gruby i ciężki materiał zwijał się i nakładał na dach i pozostałe ściany namiotu, szarpany nieistniejącym wiatrem - zupełnie jak obierana skórka banana. Poskutkowało to tym, że teraz zaskoczeni żołnierze mieli przed sobą - zamiast zwyczajnie odsłoniętego wejścia - rozciągnięte na cały front namiotu, otwarte okno na świat. W pierwszych chwilach, nim wzrok przywykł do nagłej jasności, widzieli po prostu wielką, prostokątną plamę światła – a pośrodku niej drobną, czarną sylwetkę człowieka.

- Normalnie gorzej niż na stypie! – rzucił Ed wesołym głosem w zdumioną ciszę.

.

Wszedł do środka mocnym, sprężystym krokiem. Wszystko, co trzeba, ustalił po drodze; element zaskoczenia, dbałość o szczegóły, krótka, zwięzła treść przekazu, a także zero tolerancji i kompromisu dla najmniejszego słowa sprzeciwu. Czas rozliczał go bez chwili litości. Muszą się posłuchać. I zacząć działać. Natychmiast.

Ale bez przesady - niech też zapłonie tu choć iskra szczęścia!

- I po co panowie tak tkwią w tych ciemnościach? Łatwiej się w nich myśli? – skomentował z ironią, podchodząc do zawalonych dokumentami stołów. Wtedy coś na chwilę wytrąciło go z równowagi – to dziwne, lecz przeciwległa ściana tego namiotu, a zwłaszcza jej kąty, nadal tkwiły pogrążone w ciemnościach. Z jednego z nich błysnęły ku niemu, ledwie zauważalnie odcinające się od czerni, ciemnobrązowe ślepia. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Edward Elric! – mruknął major Armstrong, co w obecnej aurze zabrzmiało wystarczająco głośno. – Zastanawiałem się już, gdzie zniknąłeś na tak długo.

- Tylko spałem, majorze. Widzę, że trwa tu jakaś szczególna narada – zauważył Ed ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i wbił ręce w kieszenie, przyjmując nonszalancką pozę. – Dużo mnie ominęło? Poprawki literówek w naszym doskonałym, defensywnym planie?

- O co ci chodzi, chłopcze? – odezwał się z wyraźną niechęcią jeden z wysoko postawionych dowódców; posiwiały, starszy mężczyzna z monoklem w prawym oku. – Sądzisz, że masz tu powody do śmiechu?

- Humor potrafi ocalić życie, nie wiedział pan? – Stojący przy stołach ludzie spoglądali na niego z góry. Poczuł, jak drgający mu na ustach uśmiech gaśnie… Czas. – Ale racja, dość już o tym. Majorze…

Tylko ten człowiek zdawał się domyślać – albo przynajmniej wyczuwać – że chłopak przybył tu z konkretnym postanowieniem, z nowym planem działania. Ed liczył na jego pomoc; miał nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie wyraża to wystarczająco jasno.

- Proszę, aby wezwał pan do tego namiotu każdego, kto wydaje tu jakiekolwiek rozkazy. Wszystkich dowódców, jak na powszechną naradę. Mam im coś bardzo ważnego do przekazania. Chcę, żeby zjawili się tutaj w ciągu pół godziny… w miarę możliwości.

Wśród ludzi rozległ się stłumiony pomruk. Odruchowo zerknął na niektóre twarze, lecz zaraz ponownie utkwił oczy w tej, która należała do przyjaciela.

Major Armstrong zawahał się pod tym natarczywym wzrokiem, lecz po chwili otworzył usta, by odmówić…

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

.

Piętnaście minut później namiot napełnił się niemal po brzegi; jedynie pośrodku pozostawiono szerokie przejście dla nowych osób. Wciąż przybywali kolejni.

Ed przeszedł wcześniej na drugą stronę stołów, by widzieć ich wszystkich przed sobą. Za plecami miał zimną ścianę ciemności, a naprzeciwko wejście, przez które wpuścił tu światło dnia. Choć wpatrywał się w nie z uporem, nie czuł na twarzy prawie żadnych promieni. Na obciążonych blatach kładł się solidny cień.

Kazał zgarnąć z nich wszystkie śmieci i rozłożyć nową mapę. Szpilkami zaznaczono najistotniejsze punkty.

Jeszcze parę minut temu spoglądał niepewnie, lecz z ciekawością na rosnący tłumek ludzi, na osoby obecne tu od samego początku… i znów te brązowe ślepia, rozpalone światłem dnia, lśniące pod grzywą rozwichrzonych włosów, przeszywające z góry swym lśnieniem - i tym razem złote oczy nie zdołały odskoczyć od nich tak od razu; zdążyły nakarmić się strachem.

Mężczyzna stanął przy nim prawie tak samo blisko, jak major.

Ed czekał teraz z opuszczoną głową i z rękami w kieszeniach (tylko raz zerknął na srebrny zegarek), nie patrząc już na nikogo. Lęk łaskotał serce.

W końcu poczuł na sobie, tuż przy karku dłoń Armstronga. Zapadła cisza.

Głęboki wdech. Działaj.

Otworzył oczy i powoli otaksował nimi całe towarzystwo. Wtem wyjął z kieszeni dłonie i nagłym gestem oparł się nimi o przykryty mapą stół.

- Musimy wygrać!

C.D.N.


End file.
